


Cynthia's Villa

by porkchips



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porkchips/pseuds/porkchips
Summary: Being the champion of Sinnoh can be a hard job. Luckily, it's a lot easier when you can go on vacation in Unova! Some of Cynthia's favorite things are there: rich history, great food, quality entertainment, and beautiful unovan women. She even gets to borrow a scenic villa for her own personal use!
Relationships: Aloe | Lenora/Shirona | Cynthia, Homika | Roxie/Shirona | Cynthia, Huuro | Skyla/Shirona | Cynthia, Kamitsure | Elesa/Shirona | Cynthia
Kudos: 2





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> All characters depicted are of 18 years or older.

It isn’t easy being a champion. You’d think having an elite four would turn away most of the challengers that might eat up your time, but those people are just as much arch rivals as they are your allies. Cynthia wasn’t all too worried about keeping her current position though. It was starting to feel like she had been the Sinnoh region’s very own champion longer than she hadn’t been. Winning and breathing were like synonyms at this point, but that isn’t to say that any part of her daily life had gotten dull. Just that she sometimes needed a little break. 

She had decided to take just the break she needed about a week earlier. Bertha had managed to whittle Cynthia down to her last Pokémon. Cynthia had thumbed the familiar pokeball with loving confidence before throwing it on the field. The very garchomp she was now riding had emerged, along with that electric connection she always felt with it when it was time to battle together. It had been a total sweep. Bertha's gliscor might have stood a chance against garchomp’s power, but it had been knocked out earlier in the battle. For the rest of her pokemon, well, ground doesn’t resist ground. Still, she figured that battle was probably what most people would have called close. She chuckled to herself. No use in pretending it hadn’t at least made her declare a personal vacation.

There was a slight bump as garchomp touched down on Unovan soil, or sand more specifically. Cynthia had considered taking a plane, but had ultimately opted for the fresh air. It was a good bonding exercise too, not that she really could get much closer to the pokemon that doubled as both her ace and her oldest friend. 

“Thank you,” she smiled warmly as garchomp bowed its head to her so she could caress it before returning it to its ball. 

In spirit there was nothing unusual about the little interaction between trainer and Pokémon. In reality anyone who knew the common temperaments of such a proud Pokémon family knew that a garchomp did not bow easily. 

“Impressive as always cousin dearest,” Caitlyn announced her presence on the scenic beach through a yawn. “I feel it prudent to implore you once again. Take the key to this villa and keep it this time. I have so many others and I know how much you treasure this one.” 

“I can’t do that,” Cynthia answered with a shake of her head. “I am a fan of this villa, but it’s still yours. If I owned it I’m afraid I may never leave!” 

“Oh but why impose limits on your stays cousin dearest. It’s a matter of convenience at this point.” Caitlyn pushed. 

Cynthia just answered with a warm smile, “okay I’ll take the key,” Caitlyn smiled back before Cynthia continued, “if you can defeat me in a battle,” Caitlyn’s smile disappeared. 

“No fair,” the Unovan elite four member pouted, her sense of decorum momentarily dropping. 

“It’s as fair a shot as anyone is allowed at me,” Cynthia shrugged. Caitlyn wordlessly shook her head before she let the key float from her hand over to Cynthia, ferried along by a smidge of her psychic powers. The champion deftly caught it out of the air. “Enjoy your stay,” Caitlyn said with a small bow, decorum returned. 

“Oh, I will.” Cynthia waved. 

Caitlyn left, her gothitelle making a brief appearance outside of its pokeball to teleport her away. Cynthia turned the key and entered the private little villa with a smile on her face. She was greeted with a welcoming waft of air conditioning that carried with it the clean smell of the simple dwelling. The smell was a clear sign that Caitlyn's ever loyal servant, Darach, had been by to clean recently. Cynthia would never admit it publicly, but a small service like that was a big reason she preferred the villa stay under the official ownership of Caitlyn. Put simply: Cynthia wasn’t much for cleaning. She lacked both the skill and patience. She could train for hours on end with any number of Pokémon to a near superhuman level of potency, but the one time she had tried to properly arrange the cabinets of her personal kitchen had been a day long effort of broken ceramics. In the end Cynthia’s only accomplishment had been deciding to hire a maid. 

Here however, the villa was already clean. The simple nature of the villa also meant it would be hard to mess up, even for Cynthia. The entire villa consisted of two rooms. The main room had all that one person could need. A small kitchenette, reasonably sized television, well stocked bookshelf, a plush couch, carpet, chairs at a low table, and so on. The other room was a simple bedroom consisting of a queen sized bed, flanked by the only bathroom in the house. 

Cynthia had loved the little villa and it’s charm the moment she’d first stayed in it. Back then she had simply been in need of a place to stay that was suitably close to the underwater ruins off the coast of Undella Town. Her interests in all things ancient had led her to desire studying them first hand, and as luck would have it Caitlyn owned a villa in the perfect spot. She had spent some of the most relaxing time in her life pouring over her study of those ruins while living in this villa, and those memories along with the villa’s innate power to let her just get away from it all had made it her favorite relaxing vacation spot. Well, that and one more thing. 

All these benefits certainly added to the draw of the villa, and without the added bonus of the ruins surely Cynthia could find or even purchase similar conditions for relaxation elsewhere. Somewhere closer to home like Hoenn perhaps? Or the famous scenic beaches of Alola? No, something more than just the perfect conditions of the villa kept Cynthia coming back to the region. That “something” was Unovan women. 

Being a champion for so long had allowed Cynthia to develop her taste for the finer things in life, fine dining, fine clothing, fine accommodations, and the finer sex. Unfortunately being the champion is as much a public position as it is a testament to power. As much as Cynthia would have liked she couldn’t simply sleep with whomever she desired. For one, she had rather high standards, and for two, the vicious media didn’t have any standards whatsoever. 

Unova, however, was a different story. Not only was the region full of beautiful women, but it was also plenty far away from anyone who would care to stalk the champion of Sinnoh. Word still got around whenever Cynthia went to Unova, but only through favorable channels. It meant that once Cynthia arrived, she could be expecting certain visitors. As she reclined on the villa’s couch she felt her personal Poketch vibrating with a call from a well known Xtransever number and smiled. It seemed she could expect her first visitor rather soon...


	2. Roxie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters depicted are of 18 years or older

In the time it took for Cynthia's first visitor to arrive she had changed out of her usual fluffy fringed black long coat + top and into a much more airy sky blue blouse. It was in this much airier outfit that she answered the door.

“Hello, Roxie,” she smiled warmly as she stood to the side to allow the other girl to come in. 

“Hey babe,” Roxie answered in her usual irreverent manner. Not many people could call Cynthia that and get away with it. Roxie was a special case. Though, most of Cynthia’s lovers were.

Cynthia closed the door behind the musician and moved to sit back on the couch. There was no need to play the formal host for a visitor like Roxie. The poison type gym leader was young and mannerless, at least in any formal capacity. Offering her snacks or a tour was more likely to insult her. After all she could get her own food if she wanted, and she knew her way around the villa already. She had visited before. 

“Did you clean up just for me?” Roxie looked around. She tossed her base case on the table and swung the ever present instrument around her body. 

“Unfortunately no,” Cynthia shook her head, a warm smile present on her lips. “You’re just the first visitor I’ve had.” 

“Rockin,” Roxie smiled back as she thumbed a quick scale on her base. The smile quickly slanted into a somewhat worried expression after a moment, “you are going to clean the place right? Hanging out is fun, but I know how you operate. I don’t want to leave the place a mess and make trouble for other people comin’ here.” Roxie’s concerned features warmed Cynthia’s heart. The subtle arching of her brow, and inquisitive slant of her mouth betrayed the toxic gym leader’s deep empathy. Her band, Koffing and the Toxics, had never participated in the timeless punk tradition of trashing a hotel room, there had never been any backstage scuffles bad enough to result in a cancellation of another band’s performance, and perhaps most telling of all, she kept a bowl of pecha berries backstage just in case a trainer couldn’t stand their Pokémon hurting for the run back to the Pokémon center. They were for everyone, as long as they asked. She was a kind person, with passion and style and energy to spare. These thoughts and memories moved Cynthia to her and she embraced the smaller girl in a reassuring hug. 

“Don’t worry, I wouldn’t let anything we do cause trouble.” The sudden affection had surprised Roxie at first, but Cynthia slowly felt that tension leave the gym leader's body in the midst of her embrace, she knew perfectly well what it meant. She pulled back somewhat, enough to look down at Roxie’s content face while still keeping her arms around her. There was a red hue to the girl’s cheeks as Cynthia felt Roxie hug her back. The bassist's hands landed on the small of Cynthia’s back but were quickly in motion elsewhere. They traveled apart to each of Cynthia’s hips before daringly trailing up the champion’s waist. Cynthia held back a chuckle as they eventually stopped on the sides of her breasts and pressed them together. She looked down and saw Roxie smirking back up at her, her face comfortably pillowed in her cleavage. 

“Soft,” Roxie said with a small squeeze. 

This time Cynthia did chuckle at Roxies cutely smushed face, happy to let a light blush show on her cheeks as she looked down at the girl “I’m happy to provide.” 

“I bet you are,” Roxie said, pulling away after another squeeze and one final deep breath. “With a body like that,” Cynthia jumped slightly as Roxie pinched her ass on the way past her. 

The Unovan gym leader softly flopped down on the couch and began undoing her shoes. Cynthia watched for a moment as Roxie worked the complicated platform boots off of her form. Her legs were toned and creamy from constant indoor practice with her heavy instrument. The fact that Roxie gave her all, swaying and dancing to her own music, whether it was a practice session or a real concert, also helped. Roxie looked up from her discarded footwear and met Cynthia’s intense gaze for a moment before looking away in a surprisingly bashful manner. 

“It’s not a competition. Personally I find you plenty attractive” Cynthia sat on the couch next to the girl and softly pecked her cheek. Roxie smelled of sweet and heady aromas, a quality which Cynthia took no small pleasure in finding intoxicating. Pun intended. Before Cynthia could pull away, Roxie caught her shoulder and pulled her back in for a proper kiss. Even while sitting Roxie was shorter than Cynthia, so she had to angle her head ever so slightly up in order to press their lips together. Soon, where she had pulled Roxie suddenly pushed. Cynthia allowed herself to fall back on the couch’s soft cushions with Roxie on top of her. She felt the brush of the girl’s warm breath over her lips and a moment later they were recaptured with a new intensity. 

Lower down Roxie’s hand explored the curve of Cynthia’s waist through her blouse, her other hand remaining firmly planted on the larger woman’s shoulder. At this point both of their faces were thoroughly flushed, and a new heat had collected between their entwined bodies once Roxie pulled away. 

“Someone is eager,” Cynthia lifted a hand to tenderly caress the gym leader’s cheek, half lidded grey eyes staring into sparkling blue. 

“You started it,” Roxie grabbed Cynthia’s wrist and nuzzled her face into the warm hand. 

It was true, Cynthia had started it. The hug she had given Roxie earlier had been her way of communicating that she was open to the gym leader’s advances. It was a silent way of communicating what they had both agreed on in a visit long past. Roxie had, at one time, struggled with her nature. She had both a deep well of brash passion and energy, as well as a deep rooted principal of caring for others. The resulting mix had made the gym leader anxious about truly being herself during intimate times. The worry that she may accidentally hurt her partner or go too far just by being herself had stained her movements with hesitation, a nervous question of consent always on her lips. 

This was no longer the case. Cynthia had seen the deep seated insecurity within the girl and helped her around it. She had reassured Roxie that she could truly be close with someone without having to be afraid of being herself. She’d even come up with silent little signals of affection that worked to communicate her willingness and assuage Roxie’s anxiety. 

Roxie allowed Cynthia to pull away her hand and scooted up to straddle the champion’s waist. With a confident smile Roxie grasped the shredded hem of her striped shirt and pulled the large garment off of herself in one fluid motion. Cynthia’s breath hitched as she took in Roxie’s body. Creamy white skin to match her legs was lightly painted with the blushing hue of her arousal. Pert A-cup breasts were held by a simple black sports bra that matched the skintight spats that hugged her body from her hips to her upper thighs. Her waist, toned like the rest of her, moved with the subtle hypnotic rhythm of her aroused breath. 

“You’re wearing a bra today,” Cynthia pointed out in a breathy voice. 

“Ah, yeah, I wanted to dress a little sexy. Y’know, for you,” Roxie scratched at the back of her head without making eye contact. 

Truth be told Roxie wasn’t very used to the feeling. She was by all means a legal adult, a responsible gym leader, and a rockstar, she had just never gotten that big in the womanly figure department. It was only an occasional source of envy for her, but she had swiftly learned that not having to deal with the awful world of bras could actually be a blessing. Plus her iconic over large shirt meant she could hide her freedom and entire crowds of people would be none the wiser. 

“I like it,” Cynthia let her fingers play idly up Roxie’s waist, then moved all the way to the girl’s chin and entreated her to make eye contact once more. What Roxie saw was a warm and intense lust swimming in the champion’s half lidded eyes. 

Seeing that plucked the right chord in Roxie as well and she felt her already hot breath increase in pace. The women embraced again, Roxie still on top of Cynthia’s obliging form. When they kissed this time Roxie immediately felt Cynthia’s tongue brush over her lips. Roxie took the sign and responded in kind with her own. The champion moaned softly as soon as Roxie took the lead. Cynthia would happily admit that Roxie was the better kisser. Her well trained tongue combined with her youthful vigor stole her breath and stoked the ever growing heat and wetness in her loins. 

Roxie pulled away once more after an intense minute, a small string of saliva connected the two of them for but a moment. They were both panting with arousal. Being straddled by Roxie, Cynthia could actually feel the heat of the other women’s sex on her abdomen. It permeated through the layers of Roxie’s spats and the blouse that was growing warm and slick with sweat. 

“You’re still fully dressed,” Roxie’s hot breath wasn’t labored. She didn’t get winded easily. “It’s getting hard to wait.” 

“I’ll need access to my body back,” Cynthia joked. She was loath to lose the sensation of the heat between them and the woman on top of her, but she knew what was coming was worth it a thousand times over. “Perhaps we should take this to the bedroom?” 

“Oh yeah!” Roxie suddenly snapped her fingers. “I’ve got a surprise for you!” she quickly leaned down to steal a kiss from the pleasantly surprised champion before deftly hopping off of her. “No one can, uh, see us right?” Roxie asked as she moved over to where she had discarded her instruments case. 

“It’s impossible for anyone to tell what goes on in here,” Cynthia answered as she stood, hands already working their way down the buttons of her blouse. “Nothing short of an interpol grade luxray could discover us,” she gestured to the walls. 

“Being a champion sure has its perks,” Roxie mused, earning a small giggle from Cynthia. “Meet you in the bedroom?” 

“Indeed,” Cynthia let her blouse drop to the floor and stepped over to hug Roxie from behind. The gym leader had been distracted by something in her case. Her body had blocked Cynthia’s view of it before, not that she was complaining, but now when Cynthia moved to slyly hug Roxie from behind the musician closed the lid before she could glance at its contents. 

“No peeking,” Roxie teased, turning her head to kiss Cynthia once more. The champion just responded by squeezing the girl for another second, her breasts pillowing lewdly against her back. Cynthia smirked and let the girl go before she swayed to the bedroom . She could feel Roxie’s eyes on her rear the entire way there. 

The bedroom was sparsely decorated. It had one functional lamp and a framed picture of Twist Mountain. Cynthia took the chance to admire the familiar image while she uncoupled her bra and stepped out of her pants. She had once asked Caitlyn about the picture and the elite four member had been happy to tell her that it was an original, a photo taken on one of Skyla’s flights. A devious smile played across Cynthia’s lips at the thought of the shapely flying type expert, but she softly shook the thought away. Skyla would likely visit her later. There was no sense in fantasizing about a beautiful woman who wasn’t there when there was a perfectly real beautiful woman who was. 

Despite the time apart Cynthia’s arousal had barely dipped from the excitement of what Roxie’s “surprise” could possibly entail. This was a special kind of initiative Cynthia hadn’t seen from Roxie in the bedroom before. If Roxie truly was becoming a more confident lover, would it be possible for her to reach the same confidence that she had on a stage or in a battle? Cynthia ran a hand across the top of her breast and shivered at the thought. If Roxie could balance herself out and obtain that kind of confidence... well Cynthia couldn’t really guess what would happen then, but it excited her to no end. 

“Oh Arceus,” she bit her lip and sat on the bed, slowly laying back as she trailed her hands up her body. “I love Unovan women.” She breathed, eyes closed in expectant pleasure. 

“Love you too babe,” Roxie responded with a smirk in her voice. Cynthia moved to open her eyes, but before she could she felt Roxie’s hand over them. “H-hold on.” 

“Is this part of my surprise?” Cynthia relaxed under the hand, happy to let the girl go at her own pace. 

“Mhm, just keep your eyes closed for now. Kay?” Cynthia nodded in response and she felt the warm weight of Roxie’s hand leave her face. It quickly landed elsewhere on her body, joined by the gym leader’s other hand as she slid them both up Cynthia’s waist. 

“Your body is so hot,” Cynthia felt the hot breath of Roxie’s words brush over her breast. She gave a soft moan of delight when she felt, rather than saw, the singer’s tongue lick slowly and lovingly across her nipple. She repeated the motion over again, quickly flicking at the nipple with her tongue after long motions. Eventually she applied the rest of her mouth and sucked. Soon her pace slowly quickened as Roxie sucked and flicked with her mouth while her hands never stayed idle. One hand was always groping the other breast and rolling the nipple. The one unoccupied with either of Cynthia’s breasts torturously caressed the champion’s lower stomach, dancing dangerously close to the waistband of her black panties. 

Cynthia let out a low throaty moan as Roxie managed just the right combination of movements to send a particularly strong jolt of pleasure through her body. After a few seconds more, Roxie was able to elicit a similar reaction a second time. Without being able to see, Cynthia could only imagine that Roxie was pleased at that.  _ ‘I’m being tuned’ _ Cynthia giggled inwardly at the thought as she moaned once more. 

Soon, Roxie’s wandering hand gained more purpose in its movement. Her well trained fingers slipped under the waistband of Cynthia’s panties and played circles around her damp sex, not yet touching more than the sensitive skin around it and her inner thighs. Cynthia’s breath hitched, but she suddenly felt her mouth covered by Roxie’s own. At the same time the gym leader’s teasing fingers moved to stroke across Cynthia’s sex, Roxie captured her mouth in a deep kiss. The champion’s hips bucked against Roxie’s hand. Cynthia moaned appreciatively into the kiss, and Roxie answered by twining her tongue between them with more vigor. When Roxie pulled away Cynthia was openly panting. 

“You’re so wet,” Cynthia heard the gym leader breathe shortly after her hand had moved away. 

“I have you to thank,” Cynthia responded, her eyes still closed.

“Mhm. Okay, surprise time.” Roxie was obviously attempting to inject some confidence into her voice, but Cynthia could still feel how nervous she sounded. She felt the weight and warmth of the gym leader shift until she could tell that Roxie was crouched on her knees, one on either side of Cynthia’s thighs. “Kay, you can open 'em now.” 

Cynthia let her eyes flutter open and immediately gasped. Before her Roxie still wore her black sports bra, but the girl’s panties were gone. In their place was a black leather harness which fit snugly against her pale skin. Attached to the harness was a mostly featureless dildo which was about six inches long, maybe a little over one inch thick, and in Roxie’s favorite toxic purple color. Roxie’s freckled face was blushing bright red and she had turned her head to the side in embarrassment. 

“Roxie...” Cynthia breathed as she took in the other woman’s beauty. 

“Cynthia I...” Roxie trailed off nervously. “I hope you like it.” 

“I do,” Cynthia nodded and grasped the length in her hand, “and I’m ready to love it.” 

“Really?” Roxie’s face lit up with happiness as she turned to face Cynthia’s. 

“Yes,” Cynthia kept smiling but cocked her head to the side. “You’re still wearing your bra?” 

“Oh yeah I uh, well I wore it for you so I thought you should get to take it off. You’re sure you’re okay with this?” Roxie gestured to her false member. Cynthia felt it for a moment, it was firm with only a slight give to it. In response to Roxie’s question she leaned up and placed a hand on the other girl’s back, her lips hovered inches away from Roxie’s ear. 

“I want you to do whatever you want, Roxie,” came Cynthia’s hot whisper across the girl's ear. “I give you full permission.” 

Roxie shivered, a hopeful look in her eyes. “Really? I won’t hurt you? Or or, I mean we don’t have any signals for this yet and I...” Roxie was cut off by her own gasp as she felt Cynthia’s hand move on her back. In one deft movement the champion had relieved her of her bra. Cynthia moved away from Roxie’s ear and placed a quick kiss on her lips as she drew the garment out from between them. Their naked breasts pressed together as Cynthia gazed deeply into Roxie’s eyes. 

“Ravish me, Roxie.” As Cynthia lay back down she watched Roxie close her eyes and take a long breath. When she exhaled it was steady. Cynthia’s heart leapt in her chest when she saw Roxie’s eyes open. A fiery confidence blazed behind them. The kind Cynthia only recognized from the gym leader’s shows and her battles. 

“Okay,” Roxie nodded her head, her voice loud and unapologetic like it had been so many times before, but had never been in the bedroom. “Get ready! I’m gonna fuck some sense outta ya!” 

Roxie moved down Cynthia’s body and grabbed the hem of her panties with her teeth. She slipped them off the champion, smiling all the way. Once they were off, Roxie took Cynthia’s long legs and moved them aside into a missionary position. She used one hand to direct her faux cock towards Cynthia’s entrance, and placed the other on Cynthia’s hip for support. Cynthia moaned sweetly as she felt Roxie thrust it in one steady, undeniable, movement. Roxie hilted inside Cynthia’s well readied sex and just breathed for a second. A small squirm and short breathy gasp from the champion seemed to rev her up again, and Roxie slowly began pulling out. Once just the tip was left Roxie waited another moment before thrusting forwards. The sudden movement shot electric pleasure through Cynthia’s body. 

“Wow,” Roxie breathed as she stared at the beautiful pleasure on Cynthia’s face. The champion was breathing heavily, her mouth hung open, and eyes were already unfocused. She quickly moved to repeat the process. Her long slow strokes slowly picked up a rhythm to them, and Roxie was amazed when Cynthia began bucking her hips to match. Once she was confident she didn’t need to steady herself, Roxie’s hands began to move while she thrusted. They intitially went to the obvious places and played with Cynthia’s bust. Cynthia’s own hand went to the side of her face and she closed her eyes and hummed pleasurably through tight lips. Roxie’s hands eventually moved elsewhere and not too much later Cynthia felt a distinct pressure on her side and opened her eyes once it was coupled with Roxie’s thrusts slowing down. 

“I want to flip you over,” Roxie answered Cynthia’s silent question. 

Cynthia smiled and obliged, allowing herself to be placed on her hands and knees, her everything on full display for Roxie. The gym leader lined herself up again and immediately plunged into Cynthia’s pussy. The champion accepted it readily and gripped the sheets tightly as Roxie’s cock began hitting new places inside her. Each thrust was like a spike of pleasure melting into her sex and being flung up Cynthia’s spine. In the back of her head the champion was thinly aware that Roxie’s hands were now on her ass, caressing and squeezing as she fucked Cynthia into the bed. This continued until Cynthia could feel the lower pressure of her orgam building in her like water behind a dam. 

“I’m... close,” Cynthia managed to grunt in between moans. 

“Rockin! Then it’s time for the finale!” Roxie answered excitedly. Cynthia felt Roxie’s hands slide from her ass to her hips. With a proper hold Roxie redoubled her effort’s in a blinding flash of pleasure. Having her hands on Cynthia’s hips meant Roxie could focus purely on thrusting back and forth, which she did beautifully. Roxie continued at her deliciously fast pace for another minute or so before Cynthia felt the dam break. She moaned her orgasm into her pillow as Roxie slowed her pace to let her properly ride it out. Her love juices leaked from where the two women were joined and coated Roxie’s fake cock and real upper thighs. At the end of it they were both left panting for breath. Cynthia gave one last little moan as Roxie tenderly pulled out of her. 

“That totally rocked!” Roxie exclaimed before Cynthia could say a word, “I feel like I just finished a concert!” while she celebrated her hand absently rubbed at the shaft she had made her own. The motion drew Cynthia’s eyes down to the excitement leaking down behind the strap on’s harness, and she grinned as she rolled to her back and propped herself up on her elbows. 

“That was beautiful Roxie. I’ve never seen this side of you in bed before.” 

“R-really?” Roxie beamed as Cynthia sat up the rest of the way and pulled her into a warm embrace. 

“Yes, your beauty today matched the best of your performances,” Cynthia sighed lovingly into the gym leader's hair. 

“Thanks babe,” Cynthia felt the girl’s head dip and another kiss on the top of her breast. “Like, seriously, thank you.” 

“Do you want release as well?” Cynthia accented her query by moving a hand down to squeeze the gym leader’s pert ass. 

“Honestly? I don’t even know,” Roxie pulled away and looked up at Cynthia with a curious smile. “I know it’s not, like, real and stuff, but having a cock was intense,” she pumped her hips a little as an example “and thrusting is hard.” 

Cynthia covered her mouth with a hand and giggled softly at the lewd motion, “you seem quite the expert already.” 

“Practice,” Roxie shrugged nonchalantly. 

“Oh?” Cynthia tilted her head and watched Roxie’s eyes widen and look away. She could tell the girl was reluctant to reveal what exactly ‘practice’ meant. Cynthia was hopeful that it meant Roxie had found more partners. While Cynthia and Roxie’s relationship was special to both of them, it wasn’t one of sole dedication. Cynthia came to Unova to relax with beautiful women, Roxie was one of those women. As such she was free to be with anyone else in any way she wanted, and even to never make a visit to Cynthia in that capacity ever again if she so desired. The champion of Sinnoh held no leash over her lovers. Well, unless they specifically asked, and even then it wasn’t permanent. 

However, Roxie problems with intimacy had been a hindrance in other relationships in the past. Their special little arrangement had let them get around those problems precisely because it was special, and Cynthia knew that their time together had been healthy for the gym leader. She wanted to see Roxie flourish as a full person, and had helped however she could. That mostly had to do with battling and sex since when it came to music Cynthia found herself lost on any instrument beyond the piano. 

“Well...” Cynthia let her curiosity show on her face, but conceded to Roxie’s silent plea not to be questioned. “If you’re tired of moving then I won’t make you.” Cynthia brushed an errant bang of hair from Roxie’s face. The girl still wore her hair up even now, though it had shifted a bit during their activities. Cynthia caressed Roxie’s face and looked lovingly down into her eyes, “still, I can take the lead without making you sore. Would you let me make you feel good, Roxie?” 

Roxie nuzzled her check against Cynthia’s hand and nodded, “go for it.” 

Cynthia drew Roxie close once more and placed a kiss on her forehead before she tenderly laid the girl down on her back. Cynthia moved her head to the side and began placing butterfree light kisses down Roxie’s neck, collarbone, across her smaller sensitive breasts, down her waist, and stopping at her strap on. Roxie had been gasping softly as Cynthia moved down, and she gave a soft grunt when she saw Cynthia wrap a hand around the shaft and felt her push down against her. 

“Sensitive?” Cynthia smiled up at Roxie. 

“Whoah, yeah,” Roxie breathed. Cynthia placed a small kiss on the tip of the shaft. Roxie could have sworn she felt it through the toy as if it were real, and despite her tiredness her hips squirmed. 

Cynthia carried on despite the small movements, her deft hands went to work and undid the straps as swiftly as they had Roxie’s bra. With careful gentleness Cynthia pulled the harness and toy down Roxie’s legs and placed them out of the way. Once that was done she began working her way up from the bottom this time. A few playful kisses made Roxie giggle breathlessly, but they soon rose higher, eliciting sighs of pleasure as Cynthia explored the gym leader’s pale inner thighs. 

Cynthia slowly spread Roxie’s legs apart and began kissing around her sex. Roxie’s further attempts to squirm in pleasure and anticipation were arrested by Cynthia’s firm grip on her thighs. The champion would tease just close enough that Roxie could feel her hot breath against her sex, but nothing else. Cynthia took great pleasure in winding her lovers around her finger, or more aptly her tongue. This was supposed to be gentle though, so she cut her teasing short. Roxie gave a long throaty moan as Cynthia’s tongue finally touched home. Cynthia lavished slow long strokes with her tongue over Roxie’s sex, each one ending in a gentle flick of the gym leader’s clit. Roxie flinched as Cynthia flexed her fingers in tandem, simultaneously keeping her legs spread while also pleasingly the massaging her thighs. 

Cynthia’s oral skill never went unknown by her partners for long, and Roxie was no exception. In fact, Roxie was quite skilled with her own well trained tongue, not that Cynthia would have ever preferred that over the special moment they’d shared earlier. Still, Roxie’s voice was music to the woman’s ears as she gasped and moaned. Cynthia had begun alternating now between licking along the gym leaders petite lower lips, and gently circling her clit with her tongue. Roxie felt pleasure pouring through her body, and her hands freely wandered to her own sensitive breasts. 

“Oh Cynthia,” Roxie’s moans were a song for the champion alone. At the sound of her name Cynthia couldn’t help the feeling of satisfaction, she redoubled her efforts and was rewarded by a new moistness and more throaty moans of her own name. “Cynthia, oh Cynthia! Cynthiacynthiacynthi-uh UH CUMMING!” Roxie’s hands flew from her breasts to grab the ruffled bed sheet as her back arched off the mattress. Cynthia continued the motions of her tongue, happy to close her eyes and let the liquid reward of her hard work slash across her face. Slowly she wound down her motions in time with Roxie’s steadier and steadier breath. 

Finally, Cynthia eased herself up, and placed a tender kiss on Roxie’s tummy. 

“R-rockin...” the gym leader’s blissed out face was a picture of beauty better than any snapshot of twist mountain. Her blue eyes were heavily staring up at the ceiling, and her freckled chest slowly rose and fell with her breath. 

“I think I need to take a shower,” Cynthia moved up next to Roxie and carefully drew her face toward hers for a kiss, the girl could taste herself faintly on the lips of her lover. 

“Go ahead,” Roxie sighed. “I’ll get mine later, I don’t think I can walk right now.” 

Cynthia ran a gentle hand through Roxie’s hair. “You didn’t make walking easy for me either.” 

“Rockin,” Roxie breathed a little self satisfied smirk upon her lips. 

“Would you like to cuddle later?” Cynthia drew herself up off the bed. Her legs were indeed somewhat flimsy, but she’d been worse off. 

Roxie’s response gave Cynthia pause, “can I motorboat you when we do?” 

Cynthia smiled and shook her head, “Only because you asked this time.” Roxie gave a weak fist pump in response, and Cynthia happily finished gathering what she’d need for a shower.

They eventually both took their showers. There wasn’t any overlap between them, other than Roxie offering to brush out Cynthia’s long hair. Roxie was surprisingly gentle and Cynthia found herself lost in the sensations of the gym leader’s hands and brush until she finally announced she was done. Cynthia didn’t feel like throwing on a whole set of clothes so she fished a fluffy black robe out of her luggage. Most of Roxie’s clothes had to go through the wash, but her signature over large shirt was fine, so she threw just that on for the time being. It was in this free state that they both ended up cuddling. 

Cynthia had expected some buildup or surprise to the fulfillment of Roxie’s earlier request, but the girl immediately got to enjoying the older woman’s much larger bust with her face. Cynthia had to admit she didn’t hate the way it tickled. After that Roxie gradually sank into the curves of the larger woman. Cynthia held her and Roxie was content to be held. Their bodies were a warm cocoon of closeness, and it didn’t matter where one began and the other ended. 

“I noticed you moved it while I was showering,” Cynthia chatted in reference to the strap on. “You’ll be sure to clean it properly?” 

“I didn’t expect to hear that from you of all people,” Roxie playfully poked back. “You suck at cleaning.” 

“It’s simply a reminder,” Cynthia’s hand absently combed through Roxie’s hair. 

“Yeah, well don’t worry. Billy Jo covered all that,” Roxie explained. This earned a subtle eyebrow raise from Cynthia. 

Roxie picked up on that, thought for a moment, and shrugged, “you got me, Billy Jo helped me with the surprise.” 

“Oh, and have you been intimate with her?” Cynthia knew of Roxie’s guitarist from watching their shows. She was ready to be happy for Roxie had she managed to open up so closely to another person. 

“What? Nah,” Roxie shook her head. “She’s ace actually. She just knows a ton about this stuff from all the research it took her to figure herself out.” 

“Ah,” Cynthia nodded sagely “I’m happy for her. And you, it’s good you can go to someone in that capacity.” 

“I know right. Totally blew me away,” Roxie adjusted herself before leaning back into Cynthia. “She helped me pick it out and told me how I was supposed to move. Helicoptering is totally rad, I can see why dudes do it.” 

“I agree,” Cynthia smiled warmly at Roxie’s dumbfounded expression. 

The expression quickly melted into a conspirator's smile as the gym leader remembered the vast experience Cynthia had over her, “hot.” 

“It was,” Cynthia acceded. There was quiet for another few minutes before Cynthia felt Roxie readjust again. Cynthia pulled her thoughts away from idle musings of ancient legends and sexy Unovan women and looked at the girl. 

“Wanna hear a new song idea I’ve been working on?” Roxie eagerly met her gaze. 

“I’d love too,” Cynthia nodded. They disentangled themselves and Roxie happily slung her base around herself once more. She moved to stand in the center of the carpet and began strumming out notes with her pick and swaying on the spot. Cynthia leaned back to lounge on the couch and appreciate the expertise. It was in a way similar to this that they occupied the remainder of Roxie’s visit.


	3. Lenora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters depicted are of 18 years or older

Roxie eventually had to head back to Virbank, and Cynthia saw her off with considerably more clothing on. The bassist was sure to nag Cynthia about cleaning up one more time before she left, all to make sure her visit wouldn’t cause trouble for any other people. 

“Cleaning could cause trouble for me though,” she sighed at the empty villa. She thought briefly of enlisting her Pokémon in the effort, but that idea was pretty much immediately shot down by her more logical notions. The only member of her team that had hands was lucario, and he had no idea how to use a washing machine. 

She shrugged and got to work. Mostly the sheets on the bed needed to be changed and washed. They smelled, not altogether unpleasantly, of the fun her and Roxie had, but there was no leaving them like that. She managed to wrestle everything off the bed in an only slightly embarrassing manner, stuffed it all in the machine, took a guess at what all it needed, and pressed the start button. After that she checked the closet for a spare bed set and wrestled the clean fitted sheets and non fitted sheets back on over the bed. Once that was done she slumped down into the couch back in the main room. Roxie had actually stayed the night earlier, though it was mostly an accident. After playing some on her base they had resumed cuddling and fallen asleep in each other's arms. It had been very enjoyable, but it also meant that it was the beginning of Cynthia’s day, and other than her laundry she had to think of something to do. 

She absently played with one of her hair baubles as she performed a mental checklist of Unova’s attractions: plays, movies, the rides in Nimbasa, the battle subway, Castelia city's castelicones... the choices started becoming overwhelming as soon as the more rustic possibilities came to light. Village bridge, hiking twist mountain, exploring chargestone cave, the list went on. Cynthia sighed and got up for some food. 

Cynthia had very few weaknesses. She was not very good at cleaning. Of course keeping herself clean was fine, necessary even with how often she was in the public eye. It was the maintenance of a house she struggled with. Then there was making decisions. The champion of Sinnoh made split second decisions in the heat of battle with a cool head, and was the first to act in times of crisis. However, she was the exact opposite when it came to personal enjoyment. She acted in battle as much for her Pokémon as she did for herself, and she’d had other people’s lives on the line in a crisis. When it came to the simple but far more personal decision of what flavors she might enjoy or what activities she could entertain herself with, well it was just another story. 

As Cynthia popped the food she’d found into the microwave she couldn’t help wondering if she was good at having fun. It was a puzzling question since she figured fun was subjective, but it was the progression of her own thoughts formed from her inability to choose between pleasant activities. She enjoyed battling, research, sex with beautiful Unovan women, and being a champion, even if it was a demanding job. Was that enough? 

The ding of the microwave took her out of her thoughts and she set down to eat the modest meal. Just as she was finishing up, and her mind was about to wander once more her poketch informed her on an incoming message. 

“Hey hon, figured you were in town,” Lenora greeted through the video call. “How was your time with Roxie?” 

Cynthia was pleasantly surprised at the deduction, but she kept her face even as she responded, “and what would you know of that?” 

“Well,” Lenora held a hand up in the frame and began counting on her fingers. “News says Kaitlyn is in Undella, then I hear Roxie’s on a trip.” She then moved the two fingers she’d put up in a snipping motion, “what really cut it though is Roxie went off on a trip and left Nicky and Billy Jo behind. Last time that happened was the last time you came around.” 

“Full marks,” Cynthia giggled behind her hand. “You’re quite the curious woman.” 

“What can I say? Even at my age I still like a bit of adventure.” The gym leader shrugged in return. “So, was fooling around with that little punk too much for you, or have you got time for a real woman?” Lenora smirked through the screen. 

“I’ve all the time I desire on my vacation,” Cynthia answered with a small smile. “What were you thinking?” 

“A date, later today. I’ll show you a good time hon.” Cynthia nodded at the proposal and the call ended. After Cynthia dropped off her dishes in the sink she moved over to her luggage. She was still in her robe, and wanted to put a little more effort into her date then that. She dropped the garment from her body, silently reminded herself to acquire a large mirror for the villa, and donned her signature attire. She doubted she’d really need the fluffy trimmed long coat in the Unovan climate, but it was some of the fancier clothing she owned. Well, it was cheating in a way. 

Cynthia’s own popularity had made clothing she simply enjoyed wearing into something most considered fancy. Originally she wore her signature outfit because Sinnoh could get cold, and it was a good mix of stylish and easy to maintain on the road. Now she wore it because it was incredibly comfortable and she had cheated it into becoming fashionable formal clothing. As Roxie had said, being a champion had its perks. 

Cynthia headed to the bathroom to examine herself (the mirror within at least big enough for her head, but still rather inadequate). Roxie had brushed her hair well, and Cynthia was blessed that she didn’t need to bother with makeup. She idly straightened out some of the lines in her top, and brushed her teeth. She spent the rest of her time waiting for Lenora by watching some Unovan television. 

She was part way through listening to a Castelian professor explaining how women could use hone-claws as a manicure aid when she heard the knock on the door of the villa. As soon as she opened the door Cynthia was pressed into a warm hug. It was a friendly embrace that Cynthia found incredibly enjoyable. The archeologist smelled of old books and earth, and she was a large enough woman to match Cynthia in hugging prowess. Lenora pulled back with a friendly smile on her face. 

“Good to see you hon, you’ve been away too long.” Lenora chatted as the two of them left the entrance of the villa. 

“Oh you say that every time I return home,” Cynthia chuckled. “I am a champion you know, I can’t spend all my time shirking responsibility.” 

Lenora guffawed as she released a large Braviary and gently scratched its neck, “I’ll give you a plume fossil from my personal collection if you say that again to Alder’s face.” After a moment she climbed atop the Braviary and offered Cynthia her hand. 

“Come now, surely it’s in poor taste to tease him about that now that he’s been replaced?” Cynthia accepted the proffered hand and the Braviary immediately took off. 

“Oh foowy, you’re too nice to the old man.” Lenora waved a hand dismissively. 

Talk quickly turned away from the former Unovan champion and instead to where they were going. Lenora laid out her plans for their date happily as they flew to their first destination: Nimbasa city. They were going to enjoy the theme parks there, and then they would be heading to Striaton city’s gym for dinner. Cynthia was pleasantly surprised by the mention of the famous gym/restaurant. It was always difficult to get a reservation that lined up with her visits to the region, and she did so love how their menu was always a chef’s special made by the current brother in the kitchen. It provided all of the variety and expertise of the three brothers, with none of the need to choose anything from a menu. Cynthia’s smile wasn’t lost on Lenora, who helped the champion down once they’d landed. 

As always, Nimbasa city was packed with people of all kinds. There was a hustle and bustle to the larger Unovan cities that wasn't quite matched by anything back in Sinnoh. It had taken Cynthia a long time to get used to it the first time she’d visited the region. All the walking fast, and talking faster. Even now she was happy to have Lenora by her side to help set the pace. Lenora as well seemed plenty content to take the lead, and Cynthia was happy to follow. First they went on the indoor roller coasters that had at one time been Elesa's gym, they were fun in a dizzying sort of way. More than once a young trainer popped out of a car expecting a battle, always before recognizing his or her possible opponent and immediately turning away. Cynthia couldn’t blame them. Had she found herself in that kind of situation when she was still a trainer she probably would have been similarly surprised. Of course one particular model worked past the surprise and made good on her request for a battle. Out of respect for her bravery Cynthia agreed, and Lenora was all too happy to act as a referee. 

The model had an emolga. It was swift and well trained, but frightfully outmatched against Cynthia’s spiritomb. The battle was over quickly, and the model had just enough time to thank the champion before she rushed off to the center. 

“Always nice to see you battle,” Lenora commented on earlier. They had finished their fun on the rollercoasters and now lounged in one of the cars of the famous Roundez-view Ferris Wheel. 

“It’s always nice to battle,” Cynthia answered off hand, she was busy looking out the window at the glowing light of the city. The sun hadn’t gone down completely yet and the resulting golden glow mixed with the city’s many lights and signs in a beautiful sea of warm colors. 

“Spoken like a champion,” Lenora chided. 

“As long as I remain one you could say that about anything I say,” Cynthia countered good naturedly. They both laughed at that as their car came to the top of the wheel’s loop. 

“It really has been too long, hon,” Lenora moved to Cynthia and took hold of her hand. The gym leader squeezed the hand and proceeded to peck Cynthia on the cheek, but before she could pull fully away Cynthia curled her fingers under the gym leader’s chin and gently pulled her into a real kiss. At the top of the Ferris wheel, framed by the sunset, the kiss felt electric, and it was a while before either woman was willing to break it. Eventually, they both sensed the cart they were in was dipping too far back towards the ground for their affection to continue, and they split up. 

“You’re just as smooth as I remember too,” Lenora clapped Cynthia on the back as they exited the wheel. It wasn’t long before they were in the air again, and Striaton city was a short flight from Nimbasa. When they arrived at the restaurant they were greeted by Cress, who graciously showed them to their table. 

“It’s an honor to serve a foreign champion,” Cress bowed low. 

“Where are the other trouble makers?” Lenora remarked on the missing chefs. 

“Still straightforward I see,” he smiled. “While I have no trouble to make, I believe Chile is raising quite a fire in the kitchen. Cilan had prior engagements.” 

“He’s doing nerd shit!” Chile yelled, poking his head out from the door to the kitchen. Cress sighed and shook his head “Chile...” 

“I’m workin I’m workin,” the fiery redhead turned to the two women and winked through the doorway “no worries ladies your food is on the way, hope you like spicy!” 

“Boy if you poison my food with your awful spices again I'm coming back there to make you regret it!” Lenora yelled back while Cynthia chuckled. 

“I thought you didn’t mind spicy foods?” Cynthia said once they were alone again. 

“I don’t,” Lenora shrugged. “But that Chile makes things too spicy.I swear that boy has the taste of a darmanitan.”

While they were waiting for their food they took the chance to just talk. Cynthia always looked forward to any chances to have a simple conversation with Lenora, afterall the director of the Nacrene museum’s work keenly overlapped with Cynthia’s interests. The conversation naturally trended towards mythology, called such only in that evidence was rare. The pokemon of myth and legend that drew their discussion were so certainly real, but they were ephemeral. Palkia and Dialga could not make more than brief appearances beyond their realms, lest the fabric of existence be endangered. Reshiram and Rekrom could not align themselves with any but the most deserving of humans, lest history be irrevocably altered once more.

Cynthia found the difference between Sinnohan and Unovan legends endlessly interesting, and was always one to press Lenora for details. Sinnohan legends all dealt with the fabric of reality. The little eastern region’s mythos elucidated the living cogs of the universe far beyond its size. Meanwhile, Unovan legends all dealt with morality. The comparatively larger region’s mythos was a philosophical one, deeply entrenched in the more local history. It was astounding to Cynthia. The idea of the original dragon splitting apart for the two brothers in pursuit of different ideologies. A stark contrast to the unaligned deities of Sinnoh, their very existence sufficing as their involvement with humanity.

Lenora’s inclusion in these thoughts was not to be underestimated. She brought to the table the very idea that perhaps Sinnohan mythos could be more grounded. As a native Sinnohan, Cynthia’s ideas of Palkia, Dialga, and Arceus were of immutable figures, superior constants within the natural order. Lenora challenged this with her native Unovan beliefs. Even the most powerful of Unovan deities were still pokemon, prone to emotion and attachment, yet not lacking in intelligence. Could it not be, as a possibility, that while more reluctant to rear their head, even the supposed immutable deities of Sinnoh were just the same? Had they both not been personal witness to both the hubristic failure and genuine success of man interacting with these beings?

Their conversation was so in-depth that Cress had to loudly clear his throat the next time he came to their table. “Your food is on its way ladies,” he bowed respectfully.

“Heck yeah it is!” Chile followed up from behind his brother, happily pushing a cart with three dishes on it. He laid one large plate in front of each woman, explaining the food as he did. “Handmade pasta with a tomato berry based sauce, seasoned over with salt and pepper, and sprinkled with moomoo milk cheese sourced locally from floccesy ranch,” Chile explained with surprising professionalism. Cynthia was just about to comment on how good it looked before Chile reached for the third dish with a wry smile. “And for our sinnohan champion, a plate of sushi on the house.” He placed the sushi next to the pasta before producing a dining set for Lenora, a fork, spoon, and knife were all provided. He placed a pair of chopsticks in front of Cynthia, along with her napkin. He pulled back from the two silent ladies with a wide smile, which was dampened only when his brother smacked the back of his head.

“Chile…” Lenora said the boy’s name slowly. Cress was silently glaring at him. No one turned to notice Cynthia’s reaction until she began laughing, then all three of them turned to her in confusion.

It took Cynthia a second to recover. Her strong melodious laughter filled the room, and Lenora found herself smiling despite her irritation at Chile. “And just, what are you suggesting here Chile?” Cynthia managed between bouts of giggling.

“Uh, buh, t-that you’re from Sinnoh, obviously you’d like these things right?” he leaned in close to Cress “She’d be better with chopsticks then with a knife and fork, right?” In response Cress silently thwapped him on the back of the head again.

Cynthia wiped a tear from her eye and smiled, “Cress?”

“Yes?” Cress immediately snapped to attention, a worried look on his face.

“Could I get a refill?” Cynthia gestured to her water.

The food was fantastic. Chile had obviously listened to Lenora in regards to spice. It was pleasant, but not at all as powerful as a raw tomato berry could be. The flavors had been handled well. The sushi had quality ingredients, but had been rolled rather loosely. Cynthia made sure to comment on that, much to the mortification of the brothers.

“That Chile, always going ahead and pulling stunts like that,” Lenora shook her head with a disapproving click of her tongue once they were out of the restaurant. 

“Please don’t worry yourself over it Lenora. I’m not bothered by it.” Cynthia reassured her.

“Well someone ought to teach him a thing or two,” the gym leader crossed her arms.

“I’m sure that’s what Cress and Cilan are for,” Cynthia shrugged. “Besides, I appreciate it in a weird way.”

“Appreciate it?”

“Yes. What he did wasn’t malicious, he was simply trying to appeal to me. It’s cute in a way.” Cynthia smiled.

“Well,” Lenora appeared to be mulling it over before she smiled and pat Cynthia’s ass. “So are you.”

Cynthia accepted the compliment gracefully, catching the hand and intertwining her fingers with the gym leader’s. Lenora blushed, but didn’t pull away. “Would you like to conclude our date in private?” Cynthia asked warmly.

“I can’t stay the night or anything, but I’d be a fool to pass up the opportunity.” Lenora squeezed Cynthia’s hand affectionately as they walked. She was still blushing slightly, but maintained her composure.

The two women enjoyed simply walking in Striaton City for a while. The non-to-serious purpose of their walk was to find a place to take off, but neither woman was in a hurry. They concluded their walk after a small jaunt through the fountain garden at the entrance of route 3. They had held hands and flirted the entire time, despite several bystanders.

Cynthia enjoyed Lenora's company because the archeologist was one of the few people she could be openly affectionate with. Cynthia was by no means a needy purrloin rubbing up against the leg of any who gave her attention, but she enjoyed the light touches and kisses of those she took as lovers. Not all physical affection was a highway straight to sex, sometimes it just felt nice to give and to receive. She did plenty of that behind closed doors, but most women Cynthia slept with just happened to be exceptionally outstanding. The sex was always wonderful, but the public eye was all the more dangerous.

With Lenora it was different. They could walk together, talk together, be together, and no one would assume anything. This was, of course, because Lenora was married. Quite happily in fact, Hawes was an exemplary husband. He shared his wife’s interests and boundless curiosity, and was absolutely invaluable as the co-director of the Nacrene museum. It was that curiosity though, that was most important. A secret agreement between husband and wife had been struck Cynthia didn’t know when, that they could see whomever they wished despite their marital status. Cynthia figured that they talked plenty about what eachother got up to while the other wasn’t around, and despite not sharing Hawe’s and Lenora’s interest in men, she always found herself curious at what listening in on one of their conversations would sound like. Still, their marriage was an effective smoke screen. With any other woman Cynthia’s affections would play straight into the rumor mill, but with Lenora it was assumed they were simply ‘gal pals’. Afterall Lenora was married, and too a man no less, how could anything untoward be going on? 

Cynthia chuckled to herself as they touched down outside the Villa. It was a beautiful night. The sea was lapping against the sands of Undella bay, and the songs of wild altaria drifted from route 14. Cynthia breathed in the fresh sea air deeply, and exhaled it with a smile. Lenora was busy returning her braviary and stowing the ball, but Cynthia waited and pounced as soon as the woman was done. Pounce in this case meant taking the woman’s hand and kissing her in the moonlight. Lenora was stiff with surprise, but slowly melted into the kiss. The gyms leader’s unoccupied hand found its way to Cynthia’s cheek and stayed there when they separated, her thumb lightly caressing the fair skin.

“Hon you’re liable to give a girl a heart attack one of these days.” Lenora shook her head with a smile.

“Why Lenora, whatever could you mean?” Cynthia feigned innocence. “Haven't you read the news? We’re just gal pals!”

That garnered a bark of laughter from Lenora. “Shall we?”

“Let’s,” Cynthia nodded towards the door of the villa. Still, holding hands they entered the main room and closed the door behind them. “You’ve mentioned you won’t be staying the night, shall we get to the fun stuff quickly?”

“I wouldn’t mind,” Lenora answered, already having discarded her belt. Her and Cynthia continued shedding layers on the way to the villa’s bedroom until the gym leader sat before the champion in nothing but her tan bra and panties. Cynthia wore only her panties. “Blue stripes?” Lenora cocked an eyebrow.

“Do you dislike them?” Cynthia placed a hand on her hip and smiled. “I can get rid of them now if you’d like.”

“Nah hon they’re pretty. I just expected black.” Lenora laughed as she unclipped her bra and tossed it to the side. 

Cynthia immediately felt herself getting hot as she looked over the gym leader’s body. Lenora was a shapely woman. Of the women in Unova the only person that could give Lenora a run for her money in the measurements department was Skyla. Cynthia could too, but she wasn’t always around. It wasn’t long before Cynthia couldn’t just stare anymore. She approached the woman sitting on the side of the bed and immediately claimed her lips in a passionate kiss. Their tongues found each other’s quickly, and Cynthia wasted no time in indulging in Lenora’s wielding body. The champion’s hands kneaded the large breasts, her fingers working deftly over Lenora's brown nipples and large areolas. 

Lenora’s hands were not Idle either. They worked their way up Cynthia’s shapely waist and met behind her back. With skill nearly on par with Cynthia’s own, they unclasped the champion’s bra and let the garment fall away. Cynthia moaned into the kiss as soon as she felt Lenora’s hand on her breast, the gym leader’s other hand entwining itself in her long hair. Cynthia pulled away from the kiss and moved lower, eliciting soft sighs of pleasure from the other woman as she added her mouth to the attention paid to Lenora’s breasts. She knew what the older woman liked and immediately covered a nipple with her mouth. She flicked the sensitive bud with her tongue and Lenora sighed once more, she ever so gently nipped it with her teeth and Lenora’s breath caught in a ragged moan. Cynthia felt her own arousal grow at the sounds she elicited from the other woman and happily alternated between Lenora’s tits with her mouth and hands until the human was breathing heavily, her head turned up at the ceiling.

As much as Cynthia would have loved to play with Lenora’s chest all night, groping, twisting, and sucking at the oh so sensitive areas with the utmost care, she knew an even sweeter prive lay lower down. Cynthia kept her hands on Lenora’s bust for as long as she could as she slowly moved down the woman’s waist, leaving a trail of kisses and ever so gentle love bits as she went. Since Lenora was still sitting on the edge of the bed, Cynthia sank to her knees to face her prize. She tenderly reached a hand between Nora’s thick thighs and ran a thumb over the woman’s panty covered sex. Cynthia smiled at how wet she’d made the other woman. Lenora bit her lip and watched with lidded eyes as Cynthia hooked her fingers around her panties and slowly pulled them down her long legs. Cynthia discarded the panties and ran her hands back up the gym leaders legs to grip her thighs firmly. Cynthia could feel her excitement in her own soaked panties as she got to one of her favorite parts. With her hand’s and Lenora’s thighs, Cynthia slowly spread the other woman’s legs to reveal her dark and dripping pussy. 

Cynthia was considerate enough not to waste time with her usual teasing. Lenora moaned as Cynthia’s head darted forward and her tongue ran up the length of her sex. Cynthia started steadily, but wasted no time in parting the folds with her tongue and venturing deeper. Occasionally she’d feel Lenora buck against her face as she ate her out. The gym leaders hands were in Cynthia’s hair on the back of her head, silently urging forward. Suddenly, as soon as Cynthia paid just a little more attention to the woman’s clit then before, a shudder ran through Lenora’s body and Cynthia felt fluid against her face. Lenora let out a raspy gasp as she came on Cynthia’s face. 

“Girl,” Lenora moaned as Cynthia kept up a slower, but still constant, rhythm. “You’re making me feel mighty selfish.”

Cynthia looked up from her meal and gave a warm smile. “Perhaps I got carried away?” She cheekly offered. Both women knew their time together wasn’t over. Lenora was a big girl, she could cum more than once.

“Nuh uh,” Lenora shook her head before patting the bed next to her. “Bring that ass over here, hon, I’m gonna give back.”

Cynthia was all too happy to comply. She followed the archeologist onto the bed, where the woman made an impressive show of strength in physically grabbing the champion’s waist and bringing her ass over there. There being to Lenora’s face of course. She quickly worked Cynthia’s panties off of her, and spread the champions cheeks with her hands before diving in. She did this just as Cynthia resumed round 2 down below, as both women skillfully tongued the other in a heated sixty-nine. 

Lenora was not as outright skilled at oral as Cynthia was, but her curiosity made up for it in the long con. Even under Cynthia’s pleasurable assault she was able to test out courses of action and determine what got through to the champion through her reaction. Lenora hadn’t discovered Cynthia’s secret in previous rendezvous, and when Cynthia had offered to reveal it the gym leader had refused. She wanted to figure it out on her own. As Cynthia pumped a few fingers in and out of Lenora’s sex while sucking her clit, the gym leader made her discovery. Cynthia’s method momentarily caused her to moan and lose her grip as a second orgasm coursed through her body. Lenora’s hands had been holding Cynthia’s everything on display, but they brushed up against the champion’s inner thighs now. Lenora’s hips bucked involuntarily as Cynthia’s resulting moan sent pleasurable vibrations up her spine.

Her inner thighs. Cynthia’s secret was that the area around her inner thighs was sensitive. Just in the way that some woman loved necking, or having their ears nibbled, Cynthia had an acute sense of feeling there. It was a well kept secret. It was un-obvious, but played into sex easily due to its proximity to everything that was obvious. Still, that moan gave Lenora a hint at a new theory and the archeologist immediately started experimenting. Cynthia’s eyes widened and she momentarily paused as Lenora nuzzled into her inner thighs and began kissing them. Cynthia herself let out a low moan as Lenora played with her. The champion snapped back to her senses as Lenora’s mouth met her sex once more, however this time her hands explored the newly discovered point. Lenora’s fingers were electric and they persuaded Cynthia to redouble her efforts. The champion was no fool, and she was not to be out done. She had easily deduced many visti’s ago that Lenora’s clit was sensitive, and so she focused her efforts there. With one hand she fingered the gym's leader, while she sucked the clit and circled it with her tongue. Both women’s movements became more energetic and less coordinated as they approached their peak. Finally, they both came in a rush of hot energy and ragged breaths. As Cynthia was op top it was Lenora’s turn to get her face wet. Cynthia simply moaned, her limbs weakened. She came to rest atop Lenora, where she could feel the rise and fall of the other woman's breath.

Cynthia was also a big girl, and could cum more than once… normally. However, Roxie’s earlier visit had been rather intense and there was no reason for Cynthia to make herself sore now. After a minute spent in afterglow, Cynthia rolled off the other woman. She flinched when Lenora patted her thigh, but sighed when she saw the gym leader looking at her with a smile.

“Finally found it, hon,” Lenora brushed her hand closer and Cynthia shivered.

“Quite the discovery,” Cynthia responded. “Yours to share, of course.”

“Hmm, I don’t think so.” Lenora shook her head.

“Oh?” Cynthia sat up, curious.

“I’ve found my answers and had my fun. Wouldn’t want to rob anyone else of that,” she shrugged. Cynthia giggled behind her hand at the idea of her thighs being discovered like some fossil, and was secretary happy that Lenora’s movements had been thrown off by her own pleasure. The archeologist could have made things happen to Cynthia that she wasn’t sure she was ready for.

Unfortunately the two didn’t cuddle afterwards. They simply chatted some as they re-collected their clothes. The villa’s washing machine was still filled with Cynthia’s earlier load, but Lenora didn’t seem to mind the unwashed clothes. After all most had been discarded before things got heavy.

“I’ll just go commando,” the gym leader shrugged as she held her own wet panties. “Mind cleaning these when you get the chance?”

“I’ll treasure them,” Cynthia joked as she accepted the undergarments.

“I’ll be back for em’ you hear?” Lenora playfully waggled a finger at the champion.

“Of course,” Cynthia nodded. “Good night Lenora.”

“Good night, hon,” they embraced in a warm hug at the door to the villa. Before Lenora could pull away Cynthia caught her lips once last time in a brief kiss, and then they were separated. Cynthia happily waved goodbye from the door of the villa, wearing nothing but a robe, as Lenora flew home on the back of her braviary.


	4. Elesa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters depicted are of 18 years or older

Two days passed after Lenora’s visit. They were spent in abject luxury. Nothing pillowy and no food worth writing home about, but simply the freedom to do nothing. Cynthia didn’t come by that freedom often. Even when she was following one of her flights of fancy it still felt like work. Her studies into mythos and archeology were an enjoyable hobby, but they were still something she was well known for. When she took time for those activities people always expected big things. There were no big things here, unless you counted D-cup as big. So, Cynthia spent her time lazing about the villa. She watched plenty of Unovan TV, and spent time with her pokemon. She had brought a full team of six, of course. A champion always had to be ready for battle. However, there were no battles, and Cynthia so rarely had a chance to simply exist with her pokemon. She’d polished her spiritomb’s keystone, gone swimming with her milotic, brushed her togekiss, meditated with her lucario, and just earlier she’d gone on a long walk with her glaceon. Now she was simply chilling in the villa with her garchomp. Her body had sunk into the nice couch in front of the tv. She was shirtless, one hand in a bowl of oran berries that she casually snacked on. Garchomp’s heavy head rested on her lap, and she scratched it behind the horns and occasionally fed it an oran berry. 

It was nice, even if Garchomp occasionally started poking at her long hair. Cynthia remembered the pokemon’s obsession with her hair when it had been a gible, and was sure she’d trained her out of it. Still getting the pokemon to stop was as simple as placing her hand firmly on the star of its snout. She may have let her beloved friend do what it wanted, but garchomps were not known of their ability to handle hair and Cynthia didn’t want to risk having to untangle the seven foot tall dragon from her hair. Seven feet, a prime example of the species. She smiled down at her pokemon and it tilted it’s head up in curiosity, she could feel it trying to communicate something about her hair so she just patted it on the head.

“If you’re so interested I’ll buy you a poketoy, I promise,” Cynthia actually quite liked that idea. She had been informed multiple times that people were in the habit of making knock off merchandise featuring her. The most comedic one she’d been aware of was a bar of soap that held her visage. She hadn’t actually seen it, Flint had simply been ranting about it one day and Cynthia had to maintain her composure without laughing at the absurdity of it. Still, if there was soap Cynthia was willing to bet someone out there had made a pokedoll of her. She found the prospect of searching through her unofficial merchandise to be a novel one, and was just pulling up the results of her search on her poketch when she was interrupted by an incoming call. Cynthia recognized the number and angled her Poketch just so she wouldn’t look  _ too _ slovenly.

“You’re not wearing a top,” was the first thing Elesa said to her.

“I’m not?” Cynthia feigned surprise.

“You can’t sneak clothing past my eyes,” Elesa smiled. “Or lack thereof.”

“Of course, my apologies,” Cynthia nodded in an understanding way even as she let her wrist drop, bringing her full naked bust into view. The effect on Elesa was immediate, the model blushed hard before a hand came up to cover the screen.

“S-stop. What if someone saw you?” Elesa stammered.

“Would the famous shining beauty truly call her secret lover where someone could see?” Cynthia smugged into her poketch.

When Elesa dropped her hand Cynthia was treated to the gorgeous image of the beautiful model pouting. “No,” she answered. “I’m in my private dressing room.”

“Sexy,” Cynthia teased. She just couldn’t help it. Seeing Elesa flustered when she was usually so calm and elegant was just delightful.

“I heard you were in town,” Elesa continued, ignoring Cynthia's comment. Despite regaining and keeping her composure the supermodel’s face was still red and Cynthia could tell her eyes were locked lower than the champions face.

“Oh?” Cynthia so wished she could cross her arms inquisitively and give the model a better view, but unfortunately the poketch was worn on the wrist. She really would have to invest in one of those newer rotom phones. They seemed so useful!

“Mhm,” Elesa bit her lip before shaking her head and looking back at Cynthia’s face. “You gave one of my girls quite the thrashing, or so I hear.”

“I do so love thrashing girls,” Cynthia put a finger on her chin innocently. 

“Of course,” Elesa actually laughed at that, even that sound was beautiful like tinkling bells. “So then, how’d you feel about thrashing this girl?” the gym leader punned back.

“That sounds lovely.” Cynthia nodded. Just as she was about to hang up garchomp started trying to push its face into her hair again. Without a free hand Cynthia couldn’t hang up, so Elesa watched and giggled as the champion of Sinnoh gently wrested her ace pokemon out of her hair once more.

“Give my regards to Garchomp as well,” Elesa said through fits of giggling.

“I think she’s received them handsomely,” Cynthia sighed, having gotten her pokemon out of her hair and back into its pokeball. “I’ll see you soon?”

“Yes,” Elesa waved goodbye and the call ended.

Cynthia stood and stretched, yawning as she did. As she went to the bathroom to make sure she was freshened up for her guest she mentally ran through her checklist of clothing options. She always enjoyed looking good for Elesa. For lovers like Roxie or Lenora looking good could be a nice bonus, but they rarely dressed up in turn. Elesa was a model, and Cynthia knew she enjoyed her job. The shining beauty of Nimbasa City was a supermodel, a gym leader, her own manager, and her own brand ambassador. She attended all events with fashion and glamor, and while Cynthia was no slouch herself, her actual grasp on fashion was rather weak. Sure her champion’s popularity meant she had a surprising sway over the Sinnohan fashion industry, but Cynthia enjoyed being comfortable most of all. Well… perhaps in private she’d admit she thought her signature long coat made her look cool.

Still it felt nice to look good in front of someone else who was known for looking good. She briefly considered calling up Diantha for some tips, but decided against the idea. The kalosian champion was likely to be as busy as Elesa if not more so. The opposite end of the spectrum was meeting Elesa in the most fashionable clothing possible, nude. Cynthia shook her head again. Sure she was aware of her ‘rockin bod’ as her favorite little toxic gym leader would put it, but blindsiding Elesa with sexy nakedness was still pretty low effort. With a nod to herself in the mirror Cynthia resolved it was time for the big guns. She dug around in her luggage and pulled out her prized sexy time lingerie: A black beautifly silk set of bra and panties, black thigh high stockings, and a black see through nightie. With everything in place Cynthia admired herself in her unfortunately small mirror, and once again affirmed in her mind that she looked great in black.

Just as she was thinking of letting her garchomp back out to possibly investigate the pokemon’s new obsession with her hair, Cynthia heard a knock at her door. She was confident it was Elesa, so she answered the door as she was. Besides even if it wasn’t Elesa, what she was wearing could pass for pajamas… probably.

“Oh,” Elesa’s jaw hit the floor when Cynthia answered the door.

“Do come in.” Cynthia stepped aside to allow the model entry. As Elesa walked past Cynthia couldn’t help pinching the woman’s butt.

“Ah!” Elesa jumped, but smiled over her shoulder.

Granted, Cynthia felt she had a bit of a right to tease the gym leader. For one, she knew Elesa enjoyed it, and for two the model was not looking very modelish. The shining beauty herself had come garbed in gray sweatpants and a hoodie. When Cynthia had opened the door she’d even seen the model slipping a pair of sunglasses into the pocket of her pants.

“We’re alone?” Elesa asked, looking both ways as if she were about to cross the street despite being in the center of the villa.

“As always,” Cynthia replied after closing the door. “You seem cautious today.”

“I recently defeated Bryce in the finals of a world tournament match,” Elesa lamented. “I’ve had his paparazzi coming after me in addition to my own.”

“That’s, well, horrifying,” Cynthia said frankly.

“Yes, which is why I so needed a beautiful distraction such as this,” Elesa smiled as she slipped her hood off. Her eyes shamelessly roamed up and down Cynthia’s body, and there was a slight tinge to her cheeks.

“Well I’m happy to distract,” Cynthia answered with a warm smile. The lustful gaze of the supermodel made her feel sexy and pretty, and she couldn’t help giving a spin. She could feel the edges of the nightie flare up, and knew she’d given the supermodel a gratuitous panty shot.

“Do.. do it again,” Elesa spoke, inching closer. Cynthia was happy to oblige. However mid-spin she suddenly felt hands in her hair. She tried to quickly stop and stumbled a little. When she turned to ask just what Elesa thought she was doing she beheld the model holding a squirming joltik in her hand.

“Were you trying to prank me?” Cynthia covered her mouth and gave a small laugh at the perceived boldness. She was aware of Elesa’s penchant for bad puns, but she’d never known her to be a prankster.

“Just the opposite actually,” Elesa answered while she calmed the pokemon. “This little guy is wild, I think he hitched a ride in your hair.”

“Careful then,” Cynthia was immediately serious, garchomp’s pokeball in her hand. “It might shock you.”

“It’s won’t,” Elesa shook her head. “Joltik can’t produce their own electricity. They feed on the static charge of pokemon they cling to.”

“Well it was clinging to me,” Cynthia was still doubtful the little bug type was running on empty.

“Pokemon produce more of a charge than humans, zip bang!” Elesa playfully tossed the pokemon in the air like it was a ball. It was actually pretty cute. “This little one is awfully far from home,” Elesa continued. “Do you mind?”

“Not at all,” Cynthia shook her head. Elesa smiled and tapped a quick ball against the little pokemon’s head. It shook three times in her hand before sounding its successful capture.

“Well,” Cynthia shrugged. “There goes the mood.”

“Oh I don’t think that’s the case,” Elesa smiled and stepped in close. “That was a beautiful indirect compliment, and I think I find you electrifying as well.” Cynthia returned the model’s smile and drew her into a hug.

The champion sighed in delight when she felt Elesa’s lips almost immediately start kissing her neck. The gym leader wasted no time in running her hands up Cythia’s body, from her hips to under her nightie. She immediately found her way to Cynthia’s breasts and Cynthia bit her lip as the model shamelessly groped her through the hug. After a moment Cynthia placed her hand’s on Elesa’s shoulders and ended the embrace. Elesa was just slightly shorter than her, so when she was pulled away she had to look up at Cynthia. When she did Cynthia kissed her, a hand on the supermodel’s perfect cheek let her feel just how hot her face already was. Elesa was good at looking the way she wanted, but this close? It was obvious she had been raring to go since she’d arrived. 

Their tongues explored each other as Cynthia’s hands dropped from the woman’s shoulders to her butt as she squeezed and pulled Elesa close to her again. Elesa moaned into the kiss, and whined slightly when Cynthia broke it off for the second time.

“I want your clothes off,” Cynthia’s voice was husky with arousal. She didn’t bother softening it for Elesa.

“Yes,” before Elesa could move to disrobe she felt Cynthia’s hands on the hem of her sweatpants. The champion didn’t break eye contact as she hooked the waistband over Elesa’s perfect ass and let the loose garment fall to the floor. 

Cynthia gave the literally picture perfect butt another squeeze before bringing her hands up to unzip Elesa’s hoody. That garment also fell away, and Cynthia felt a new heat in her nethers as she stared down at Elesa. Under her baggy clothes Elesa wore a black and yellow corset, a suspender belt connected to thigh high stockings that framed a yellow thong with a small black ribbon. Despite her disguise Elesa had still dressed up, and having Elesa all to herself while she was like this was doing things to Cynthia that would require a new pair of panties when they were done.

“Do you like it?” it was Elesa’s turn to smile at her lover’s lustful gaze. Elesa immediately felt Cynthia’s hand weave through her black hair to the back of her head, and she was pulled into a passionate kiss that served as the champion’s response.

Cynthia’s other hand snaked lower, under the gym leader’s wet panties. Elesa was a model, she was perfectly smooth down there. Cynthia delighted in simply caressing the soft skin, torturously trailing her hand from Elesa’s pubis, down her thigh and around to her backside. Elesa broke from the kiss and moaned.

“Bedroom?” Cynthia’s asked, eyes lidded with arousal.

“Yes, but…” Elesa was cut off by a small moan of pleasure as Cynthia momentarily brushed a finger along her outer lips. “C-check the pocket of my hoody.” she managed.

“I’ll meet you in the bedroom,” Cynthia slapped Elesa’s once more as she walked by before leaning down to inspect the baggy garment. Despite it’s mundane use Cynthia noted the well-to-do brand on the hoody. The outer pockets had nothing but lint in them, but when Cynthia checked the single inner pocket she smiled with excitement. Perhaps the inner pocket of this hoodie was meant to carry some sort of water bottle, but Cynthia didn’t give it much thought. What the pocket had actually been concealing was Elesa’s vibrator. The seven inch long two inch thick black rod tapered off into a handle on one end. It was electric, of course, and had a small wheel for adjusting the intensity of the vibration. Cynthia tested it and it vibrated softly in her hand. A spike of arousal shot through her as her mind immediately turned to what Elesa offering this to her meant.

Cynthia strode to the bedroom with a purpose in her step and a fake cock in her hand. She found Elesa sitting on the edge of the bed. The supermodel looked up at her, and gave a cute yelp when Cynthia lightly pushed her onto the bed. She hit the mattress with a soft pomf, and Cynthia was almost immediately on top of her. The champion licked her lips as she stared down into Elesa’s excited eyes, pressed the tip of the supermodel’s toy against her panty clad sex, and turned the vibration to medium.

The effect was instantaneous. Elesa’s back arched off the bed and she gasped at the sudden pleasure. Cynthia pushed her back down gently, before capturing her lips in a kiss once more. She pulled away and Elesa panted as Cynthia also moved the vibrator away, satisfied with how turned on and ready the supermodel was. Cynthia straddled Elesa and began slowly relieving her of her lingerie, delighting in taking her time and slowly revealing the supermodel’s body.

Elesa wasn’t just sexy, she was the epitome of classic beauty. Her face and nose were perfectly aligned, and her eyes were a clear blue. Her c-cup breasts were perky and soft, and fit elegantly on her slender frame. Her waist flowed into perfectly proportioned hips and a statuesque ass, all of it ending in legs that seemed to go on forever and were only heightened whenever she wore heels. It was a body that would look good in any clothing, a body that would look good on any camera, a body that would catch eyes on any street, and a body that looked absolutely beautiful as it squirmed in pleasure, slowly being revealed by Cynthia’s teasing hands.

Cynthia’s hands may have been teasing, but they were no less skilled. Elesa was left naked and panting with arousal under the champion, a wet spot already visible on the sheets below her sex. With a kind smile that betrayed merciless intent, Cynthia brought the tip of the vibrator to Elesa’s naked pussy and turned it to medium once more. Elesa moaned lewdly, her head pressing back against the pillow. Cynthia’s other hand molested the supermodels perfects breasts, and she sucked on the supermodel’s slender neck intent on leaving a mark.

Elesa loved it. Despite her usual outward appearance and her amazing proficiency with her career, Elesa was still prone to the trappings of being a busy woman. She visited Cynthia because it was a chance to let go completely, to give total control of her body to someone she trusted. Cynthia always joked that Elesa was one foot of leather away from truly being into BDSM, but she hadn’t gotten there yet. The supermodel simply enjoyed rough treatment, and Cynthia enjoyed the chance to treat her roughly. There was something about using such a perfect body in this way that was a turn on for both women. Elesa’s thoughts burned at the devilish perversion of such a sought after body being lovingly toyed with. Cynthia revelled in the chance to fuck such a beutiful woman, and once more thanked arceus for Unova.

It was this arrangement between them that meant Cynthia’s hand could find a place on Elesa’s neck. At the same time the champion pushed the vibrating toy past the supermodel’s outer lips and hilted it deep in her sex. Elesa’s eyes opened and she let out a ragged moan as she came right then and there. Maybe for most people Cynthia would have stopped, but she knew Elesa. With the vibration still on medium she started sliding the toy back and forth even as Elesa’s pleasure splashed around it. Cynthia moved to the side and closed her lips around one of the supermodel’s nipples. She flicked it with her tongue before gently biting it. Elesa’s back arched as her voice cried out, her whole body already sensitive from her first orgasm.

She continued, occasionally switching which breast she was attacking, and changing the grip of her hand. Sometimes she held the supermodel’s slender neck in just the right way, other times she’d hold her wrists above her head as she toyed with the vibration setting and watched her squirm. The sounds she made were beautiful and wild, her glossy black hair framed her flushed face on the bed, thrown about by her thrashing.

The best part about how perfect Elesa’s body was is that it was easy to tell what she was feeling. Elesa’s second orgasm had been a long time coming, but now it was fast approaching. Cynthia saw this and smiled. She switched the vibrator down to its lowest setting, eliciting a disappointed moan from the supermodel, and took a moment to slide her soaked panties off and unclip her bra. With the vibrator still gently humming in Elesa’s pussy, Cynthia straddled the supermodel’s face and reached down. Elesa opened her eyes after receiving a gentle smack to the face, and saw Cynthias dripping sex perfectly positioned above her.

“Lick,” the champion commanded.

Elesa’s head darted forwards and her tongue was immediately working inside of Cynthia’s folds. Cynthia dropped her hips and sat on the supermodel’s face. She felt Elesa’s hands roam to her ass and squeeze, and let out a husky moan. 

While not quite as skilled as Cynthia or Roxie, Elesa was plenty proficient with her tongue and incredibly eager. Without a single word between them Cynthia had made it painfully aware that the vibrator in Elesa’s pussy was going to be doing nothing but keeping her deliciously on edge until she made the champion cum on her face. It was with the fervent desire for climax that Elesa applied herself to Cynthia’s sweet sex. She pushed between the folds, roughly tounge fucking the champion while occassionaly taking a break to suck and lick at her clit. Cynthia moaned in appreciation as she toyed with her own breasts and delighted in watching the beautiful woman between her thighs. Elesa wasn’t aware of Cynthia’s secret weakness in her inner thighs, but her ministrations were still enough to drive Cynthia to her peak. 

“Yes!” The champion threw her head back and came on Elesa’s face. Elesa kept dutifully servicing her until Cynthia physically pulled away. She kissed the supermodel who whimpered at the touch of her lips. “What do you say?” Cynthia asked, gazing into Elesa’s dazed and desperate feature.

“Please,” Elesa’s breath was ragged, and her face was slick with sweat and sex. “Give me what I need!”

Cynthia wordlessly reached back to the vibrator and cranked it up to full power. Elesa’s pleasure exploded through her brain like fireworks as she orgasmed. Her eyes rolled up as she moaned incoherent sounds and bucked against the vibrator. Cynthia held the toy in place until Elesa was finally nothing more than a twitching, dripping, mess on the bed. 

Cynthia finally removed the toy with a wet sound and placed it gently out of the way. She lay down next to Elesa, before wrapping her hands around the supermodel and pulling her on top of her body like a blanket. Elesa groaned, but snuggled into Cynthia’s warmth nevertheless. Cynthia lost track of how long they lay like that, but eventually Elesa opened her eyes and pecked Cynthia on the cheek.

“Thank you,” Elesa whispered, her voice shot from her orgasms.

Cynthia reached up and gently moved some hair out of the supermodel’s face. “Anytime.” she smiled.

“This is nice,” Elesa lay down against Cynthia’s chest. I feel like a baby teddiursa on top of its mother.

“I was saving you from resting in the wet spot,” Cynthia tweaked the supermodel’s perfect nose. “Don’t make it weird.”

“I have to use the restroom, is that weird?” Elesa stuck her tongue out at Cynthia.

“Only because you said it that way,” Cynthia allowed the supermodel to roll off of her. Elesa stood up on shaky legs and made her way to the bathroom while Cynthia began building up the mental fortitude required to tackle cleaning the bed sheets again.

“I should invest in a cover,” Cynthia idly mused as she worked the dirty sheets into the washing machine. By the time Elesa was out of the bathroom, Cynthia had thrown all of the required materials on the bed so that it could be considered changed.

“With all your skills I sometimes forget your deficiency with simple housework,” Elesa joked as Cynthia fluffed a pillow.

“Will you be staying the night?” Cynthia asked, pointedly ignoring the gym leader’s jab.

“Yes I believe I will. Resting together was quite enjoyable, and I promise I won’t make it weird this time.” Elesa smiled.

Cynthia slipped under the covers and held them up for Elesa to join her. She was delighted to sleep with the beautiful woman, both sexually and restfully. Elesa joined her under the clean covers, and Cynthia turned out the light. They snuggled close together, and quickly drifted off to sleep in eachother’s warmth.


	5. Skyla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters depicted are of 18 years or older

After the sex and the cuddling Cynthia slept like a komala. She didn’t dream once, everything was black for what felt like a second and then she simply woke up with her arms around a naked supermodel. 

Cynthia liked to practice modesty as best she could. Despite her champion status she didn’t consider herself undefeatable or all powerful. Being good at battling didn’t automatically make her a superhuman, even if she was quite fit thanks to it. Still, she had to smile at the situation. There were people, Cynthia suspected, who would pay fortunes just for a single picture of this scene, and Cynthia could have a repeat nearly whenever she wished. It made so many of the negatives in life worth it when she could wake up next to a beautiful Unovan woman. Feeling romantic thanks to her inner thoughts she leaned down to kiss her sleeping beauty.

Elesa kissed back in her sleep and groaned as she awakened. Once Cynthia pulled away the supermodel’s beautiful face scrunched up. “Morning breath.”

“Pft, and people think you’re sexy,” Cynthia shook her head at the ungrateful response.

“I _am_ sexy,” Elesa yawned as she sat up in bed and stretched, showing off her perfect form. “It’s part of my job,” she winked. 

Well, Cynthia couldn’t deny that, so she didn’t try. Instead she offered the supermodel breakfast. Cynthia had thrown on her fluffy black robe once more, and Elesa had produced a spare set of underwear from seemingly nowhere and had it on under her comfy disguise.

“No, thank you,” Elesa politely refused. “I’m on a strict diet, so I’ll handle my own breakfast.”

“I see,” Cynthia nodded. She may have felt bad for the woman if she didn’t know that it was entirely her choice. “Will you be leaving then?”

“Unfortunately,” Elesa frowned. Cynthia pulled the supermodel into a hug and the frown melted away.

“Come back anytime,” the champion pecked Elesa and let her go.

“I hope to,” Elesa nodded. 

The supermodel lived a busy life. So busy, in fact, that she had forgone most intimate relationships despite being in her prime. Elesa knew how caring and considerate Cynthia was with her lovers. A part of the gym leader’s heart ached to tell Cynthia that she didn’t have this kind of relationship with anyone else, but she knew that the Champion would simply encourage her to be kinder to herself. Cynthia would do what she could to help balance Elesa’s life so that she _could_ let herself have a real relationship like that, but Elesa didn’t want that. In her heart of hearts Elesa knew that if she could tie down Sinnoh’s famous champion and truly be with her forever she’d do it in a heartbeat. But it would never happen, and even if it did there was the lingering fear that these little visits, which were so crucial to blowing off steam, would stop. That these days, months, years, in which her life was so unbalanced, yet allowed for magic moments like the one she’s shared with her lover, would never be the same.

It was with these thoughts that Elesa pulled up her hood and walked out the door… and directly into a soft bosom.

“Oh, hee hee, hiya Elesa!” Skyla smiled and extended a gloved hand to help Elesa back to her feet. “Wow, didn’t expect you to beat me here.”

“Skyla, hello,” Elesa smiled despite the sand she was brushing off her pants. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m here to have sex, duh,” Skyla shook her head. “Although I guess swimming would be nice too,” she continued, looking out over the water. “Hey, I bet you’d look real cute in this swimsuit I saw recently!”

“A swimsuit is just a piece of cloth dear, it won’t make me cute,” Elesa shook her head. Fashion was about the clothes looking good on a person, not the person looking good thanks to the clothes.

“I beg to differ,” Cynthia appeared, leaning against the doorway of the villa to appraise the two women. “I would love to see you in a swimsuit.”

“You’d love to see me in anything,” Elesa shot back.

“Guilty,” Cynthia shrugged before shifting her gaze to Skyla. “Welcome, Skyla. You didn’t tell me you were coming.”

“No worries,” Skyla waved a hand dismissively. “I’ll tell you when I’m cumming for sure!” Elesa giggled, and Cynthia smiled.

“Could it wait until after breakfast?” Cynthia asked.

“Sure, what are we having?” Skyla stepped towards the door before stopping. “You should eat with us, Elesa.”

“Diet,” the supermodel didn’t even look back as she waved goodbye over her shoulder.

“It is quite important for her,” Cynthia commented as Skyla’s walked into the villa with drooping shoulders. 

“Oh, I know.” Skyla shook her head. “I was just hoping I could talk her into a threesome.”

If Cynthia had been drinking something she would have spit it out. “Ah, have you two been intimate?”

“Once!” Skyla held up one finger excitedly. “Hee hee, she’s so hot. It’s hard to just be friends with her y’know?”

“I’m not sure I do,” Cynthia shook her head.

Breakfast was a simple affair for both women. Neither of them had outlandish tastes afterall. When Cynthia had retired to the bedroom in order to get some real clothes on Skyla followed her and entreated her to “keep going,” while she watched.

“I’m not so old that we couldn’t start here,” Cynthia offered. She wasn’t on the right side of the river to get morning wood, but the champion of Sinnoh could still appreciate good morning sex.

“Nah, I wanna go out.” was Skyla’s answer, and so Cynthia finished dressing.

While it was a bit of a surprise, Cynthia was happy to see Skyla. She was always happy to see any of her friends, but the highflying girl was always like a breath of fresh air. Despite her well managed responsibilities, the pilot always had a sense of windblown freedom about her. Seeing someone with so many responsibilities still able to act so free had a way of putting Cynthia at ease. Shoot, that sense of ease had been what started this whole situation in the first place.

Cynthia remembered the events while on the back of Skyla’s swanna. The pilot was taking her somewhere, and she was content to go along. She simply wrapped her arms around Skyla’s waist and reminisced.

Pokemon can not fly to a place they have never been. There are some exceptions to this rule. Migratory pokemon can follow their instincts and pokemon like jumpluff or whimsicott could ride the wind to new locations, but when it comes to transporting humans a pokemon has to know where they’re going. When Cynthia first developed an interest in the ruins off the coast of Undella town none of her pokemon had been to Unova. This meant the Sinnohan champion had a few options when it came to arriving in the region. The problem was: Cynthia hated public flights. Sure Sinnoh and Unova had plenty of air traffic between them, but Cynthia couldn’t stand fitting into the small chairs, arriving early at the airport, baggage check, it was awful, and her choice of hairstyle wasn’t making it any easier. Unfortunately Cynthia couldn’t go and just buy a private jet either. That line of inquiry came with… complications. So it was that Cynthia had reached out to the well known gym leader and ace pilot, Skyla (with a little help from Caitlyn). Back then Cynthia had been struck by the Unovan woman’s beauty and openness. Skyla was no stranger to people asking her for rides, but she was unused to the way Cynthia had done it. Most people, pokemon professors included, simply tried to bum rides off of Skyla. Cynthia had offered her full financial compensation and more, all in exchange for just one ride. Skyla had declined compensation then, and flew Cynthia out to Unova happily. She’d even stuck around to check on how the champion was settling into the new region.

It was then that Cynthia had told her she felt guilty about not being able to repay her. Skyla had licked her lips and suggested an _alternate_ form of payment. Cynthia, seizing the golden opportunity, had proceeded to show Skyla one of the best nights of the pilot’s life. From then on it was a simple matter of gym leaders talking. Lenora had been curious in Cynthia’s work, and became more curious when they eventually met. Elesa heard about it from Skyla and after getting into the groove, Cynthia had invited Roxie herself. Still, she had Skyla to thank for her heavenly little niche in Unova, and thank her she did, often.

“We’re here!” Skyla’s voice shook Cynthia out of her thoughts and she hopped off of the Swanna.

“Where is here, exactly?” Cynthia looked around. They were somewhere high up, but it wasn’t cold. There was nothing but mountain peak nature and open sky around. Cynthia thumbed togekiss’ ball, half expecting a wild pokemon to appear at any second.

“Twist mountain!” Skyla smiled. “Picked the spot out myself, here check this out,” she motioned for Cynthia to follow her and pointed. Cynthia was confused, but obliged the girls request and followed where she was pointing. “You can see Castelia city from up here!”

Cynthia didn’t need to squint. Even from this far and high, Castelia’s famous skyline was obvious. From this vantage point the great Unovan city and the water surrounding half of it seemed to glitter in perfect harmony. Before that was the rest of Unova, from Driftveil to Castelia. Even the vast route 4 and Dessert Resort were visible in profile. The view left Cynthia speechless. For once she could even picture just why Unovan locals called the Driftveil drawbridge ‘Charizard Bridge’... almost.

“Pretty great. Huh?” Cynthia nodded, still in awe. Skyla put her hands together and moved them around like a camera lens, “it’s even better when you’re flying, if you know what you’re doing.” Skyla dropped her hands. “Anyway, lets bang!”

Cynthia was stunned silent yet again. It was a rare occurrence on it’s own, but the champion of Sinnoh speechless twice in one day? Skyla truly was special.

“You don’t wanna?” Skyla tilted her head at Cynthia’s silence.

Cynthia was silent for a moment more before she mastered herself. “I do, Skyla. Thank you for showing me this.”

“Great! Clothes off!” Skyla cheered, her hands already working the various straps of uniform loose.

“Aren’t you getting ahead of yourself?” Cynthia chuckled. “We haven't even gotten back yet.”

“What?” Skyla paused in confusion. “No, it’s cool. I wanna bang up here.”

“Are… are you sure?” Cynthia felt nervous about having what was essentially public sex for the first time in, well, a long time.

“Yeah!” Skyla answered as she slid her shorts over her boots and off her legs. They were playfully flung into Cynthia’s face. Life was coming at the Champion so fast that she didn’t have time to think about the shorts coming at her as well. They smelled like swanna down and the legs of a hard working woman.

“What about wild pokemon?” Cynthia questioned as she set the shorts down next to her.

“It’s cool. Swanna’s scent is all over this place, plus I’m gonna have her on lookout,” Skyla tapped the ball and swanna appeared. Skyla made some complicated motions with her hands that the pokemon understood with a nod before taking off with a honk.

“Hand signals?” Cynthia’s mind was racing and it latched on to the easiest thing to understand.

“Yep, it can be pretty hard to hear up in the air,” Skyla explained as her top joined her shorts on the ground. “So are you gonna get naked or do you want me to take your clothes off all sexy like? Skyla wiggled her fingers and smiled. “We could do it clothes on too, I bet I could get you to cream your pants.”

Sexy banter, Cynthia could at least understand sexy banter. “Leaving you naked would make things too one sided.” Cynthia smiled. Skyla had already gotten down to her matching blue bra and panties. Her large gloves also lay in the pile, but she smartly kept her boots on.

Cynthia had somehow forgotten one of the cardinal rules of being with Skyla, which was: you were in for a ride. Perhaps forget wasn’t exactly the correct term here. Cynthia knew that Skyla enjoyed daring experimentation. Out of all her lover’s Skyla was the one most interested in testing the boundaries of just how public their secret relationship could get, and unlike with Lenora there wasn’t a safety net. Cynthia knew all this, and still Skyla managed to surprise her time and time again. It was one of the talented woman’s many skills it seemed. Still, despite her surprise Cynthia was no stranger to experimenting. She fully trusted her lovers, and Skyla was no different. If she said having open air sex utop the famous Unovan mountain was safe than Cynthia was willing to beleive her. Cynthia even felt herself growing excited. It was likely to be a fun time, and besides, what kind of boring world would it be if Cynthia’s lovers couldn’t surprise her from time to time.

Cynthia finished stripping down to the same extent as Skyla, and smiled at the Mistralton gym leader. “Ready for takeoff?”

“Rodger!” Skyla gave a loose salute and giggled. The two women met each other and immediately kissed in their embrace..

Skyla’s tongue was at Cynthia’s lips in meer moments, softly brushing against them asking for permission. Cynthia obliged and allowed her own tongue to meet Skyla’s. The kiss deepened and Cynthia felt Skyla’s hands trailing up her back. With skill to rival Cynthia’s own, Skyla undid the champion's bra with one hand and tossed it to the side. Not to be outdone Cynthia returned the action in kind. They kissed again, faces flushed with arousal as their naked chests rubbed against each other.

Cynthia’s hands explored Skyla’s body as they made out. Skyla had her hands in the champion’s hair, but Cynthia was more concerned with feeling up and groping her lover. Afterall, Skyla’s body was just plain sexy. Roxie was petite, Lenora was thick, Elesa was beautiful, but Skyla? Skyla was curvy. Well rounded D-cups which filled the hand nicely, a matching heart shaped ass, and a thin waist between them? Coupled with the deep shade of red hair, well toned legs and arms, and sparkling blue eyes. Seriously, Cynthia thought, what did they put in the water in this region? All the women were gorgeous.

Eventually they both pulled away from their deep kiss, a line of saliva connected their lips. “So... we don’t have to stand the whole time,” Skyla smiled.

“Oh?” a warm wind blew against Cynthia’s body and she shivered at the free feeling of it on her exposed bits.

“Yeah!, cmon. Swanna, get the blanket!” Skyla put her fingers to her mouth and whistled. The pokemon responded immediately, banking down from where it had been circling above them. It produced a large, poofy looking, blanket and plopped it in the hands of its trainer. “Thanks girl,” Skyla pat it’s head. It honked affectionately before taking off again.

“You’ve trained it well,” Cynthia genuine compliment was only slightly undercut by her shamelessly groping the other woman’s ass.

“Really? Isn’t this much normal?” Skyla hugged the blanket to herself, delighting in the feeling of the soft fabric on her skin.

“You’d be surprised,” Cynthia shook her head. “There are many people who never train their pokemon for more than battling. They end up having beautifully skilled pokemon with horrible house manners.”

“Well swanna is a step above any of that!” Skyla said with love in her heart.

“I can tell,” Cynthia could feel the love coming off of Skyla. The pilot had so much of it to give. Just because she was a free natured fan of fooling around didn’t mean the girl lacked the ability to be genuine. It was one of the twists that made her wonderful. Cynthia smiled warmly and placed a finger under the girl’s chin, guiding her back into a soft kiss. “What is the blanket for, Skyla?” 

“Oh!, c’mon!” Skyla stole another quick kiss (and boob grope), before leading Cynthia to a strange sight. It seemed like some kind of squashed tumbleweed that had made its way to the top of the mountain. Cynthia felt itchy just looking at it. 

“This shape seems familiar somehow,” Cynthia mused.

“It’s a braviary nest,” Skyla nodded before throwing the blanket over it. The cushy thing spread out nicely and covered the whole oval until it seemed more like a giant beanbag chair then the nest of an apex pokemon.

“And the braviary?” Cynthia gazed around, expecting to fight off an offended pokemon.

“Caught it~” Skyla sang as she flopped down onto the nest with a soft pomf. She rolled onto her stomach and looked tantalizingly up at Cynthia. “My nest now.”

Cynthia gingerly sat down next to Skyla and was pleasantly surprised by how soft the combination was. “I’m impressed,” Cynthia admitted.

“Same here,” Skyla smiled as she dropped her face on Cynthia’s thighs.

“Comfy?” Cynthia smirked.

“Hee hee, yep. I only brought a blanket so I’m glad you brought pillows!” Skyla rolled to look up at Cynthia’s exasperated face.

“You’ve been listening to too many of Elesa’s puns,” Cynthia shook her head good naturedly.

“Maybe…” Skyla trailed off and reached up to cup one of Cynthia’s breasts. “This is a good angle.”

“I agree,” Cynthia shifted her hand down Skyla’s toned stomach, easily reaching her panties. The pilot shivered as she felt the feather light touch through the moist material. 

“Well, you’re not getting much out of it though, ah,” Skyla gasped as Cynthia applied a little more pressure with her movements.

“Don’t worry,” Cynthia’s eyes were lidded with arousal as she stared down at the woman in her lap. “My view is just as lovely as yours.”

“You're just saying that--oh, oh yeah,” Skyla’s retort melted into a coo of pleasure as Cynthia pulled the blue panties thin across the gyme leader’s sex, and began teasing the revealed outer lips. “More, please,” Skyla’s hips bucked, searching for the deeper pleasure that Cynthia hadn’t yet allowed.

“Of course,” Cynthia hooked her fingers around the waistband of Skylas panties and inched them over her ass and down her thighs. She had to lift the woman’s legs in the air in order to pull her panties off all the way, but Skyla’s flexibility made it easy. Once she was completely bare in Cynthia’s lap Skyla shivered.

“Cold?” Cynthia wondered.

“Just the opposite!” Skyla answered as her hands went to her own breasts. I can feel the open air across my skin, it’s amazing!”

“It’s certainly new,” Cynthia had to admit that feeling the outside air on her bare skin felt liberating. 

The winds that occasionally brushed by their bodies were a gentle warmness thanks to the ever dynamic Unovan seasons. The feeling was one of electric taboo. It felt so wrong to be naked where they were, even if she trusted Skyla enough to believe they wouldn’t be caught, it was delicious. The feeling of the air on her skin only intensified with her growing arousal, and Cynthia shivered as she thought of what it must feel like against Skyla’s bare pussy.

With the way they were arranged Cynthia was reminded of playing a piano. One hand was free to molest Skyla’s breasts, the other to work her sex. In fact her classical piano knowledge helped immensely as she started moving her hands in different rhythms. With her left hand she fondled Skyla’s breasts, periodically switching her attention between them, Occasionally she’d circle the slightly more sensitive areolae and gently roll and pinch the nipples. Whenever she did this Skyla would moan and her back would arch, pushing her breasts fuurther into Cynthia's waiting hand.

With her right hand Cynthia toyed with Skyla’s sex. When she was truly serious about starting she firmly caressed her hand around her prime target. Skyla’s hips squirmed for deeper contact as Cynthia worked her hand in ever tighter circles, feeling over the woman’s sensitive inner thighs and brushing past her modest landing strip of auburn hair. Skyla gasped when Cynthia’s hand finally made it back to her dripping sex, her hips immediatly bucking up at Cynthia’s fingers. Skyla’s hands tightly gripped the blanket as Cynthia rubbed her flat hand up and down her sex, and she moaned deeply when Cynthia slowly inserted the first finger.

Cynthia was pleased with how wet Skyla was as she easily added a second finger and began building a steady rhythm back and forth. Soon a third finger slipped inside causing Skyla to squeak with surprise and dissolve into pleasurable panting in time with Cynthia’s thrusts. From this angle Cynthia was happy to learn that her thumb was in the perfect place to rub against Skyla’s clit. She coaxed the sensitive bud out from under the hood with pleasurable circling motions that sent pleasure soaring through Skyla’s body, and began brushing her thumb against it as she finger fucked the pilot.

Skyla didn’t last much longer under Cynthia’s masterful fingers. The champion carefully monitored Skyla’s reactions to her ministrations. Unlike someone like Elesa, the pilot was much harder to read. Skyla enjoyed the feeling and fun of sex to the point that it was hard to distinguish between her reactions and her just generally having a good time. Still, Cynthia was experienced, and watched for the deep twitch of pleasure that meant Cynthia had found the woman’s g spot. Once she found it Skyla stood no chance. 

At the peek of her pleasure the gym leader’s whole body felt coiled up like a spring until a sure movement from Cynthia’s fingers released all of the tension at once. She threw her head back and let out a moan that was only possible thanks to their isolation, and squirted and splashed a surprising amount of fluid over the blanket and Cynthia’s hand.

“Whoah,” Skyla breathed after recovering a little. “Did I just?”

“Squirt? Yes.” Cynthia smiled down as Skyla and slowly licked her hand. “Quite impressively I may add.

“I’ve never done that before,” Skyla blushed. “Only seen it.”

“Congratulations,” Cynthia reached under Skyla and lifted her into a kiss. Skyla happily readjusted to compliment the kiss. She placed her hands on Cynthia’s shoulders and straddled her thighs. Amidst the kiss Skyla leaned forward and Cynthia allowed herself to be pushed onto the bed under the woman. They pressed close together. Cynthia softly moaned into the kiss as Skyla readjusted her leg, her knee pressing up into the champion’s panty clad crotch.

“I wanna do you now,” Skyla kissed Cynthia’s cheek and moved to nibble on her ear. The champion's breath hitched as Skyla’s hand slid down her stomach, and stopped right above her waistline. “You’re pretty worked up, is that ‘cause of me?”

Skyla tried to make Cynthia moan instead of talk with her ministrations, but Cynthia knew that trick. As an answer she simply nodded her head.

“I wanna return the favor, are you going to let me know how?” Skyla pushed. Cynthia’s eyes were squeezed shut. Did she trust Skyla with her secrets? Lenora had found them naturally, but she’d only had to do so because the champion held the cards close to her chest. The Mistralton city gym leader was excellent at making love, but her techniques were rarely personal. She was simply skilled at pleasing people in the general sense. What she did worked on most, and she could switch it up on the fly if she needed too. Cynthia had always enjoyed this skill enough that Skyla had never needed to take that extra step, but now, here on twist mountain, the warm wind sending prickles of pleasure though her body and Skyla’s hand hovering on her skin just above her sex, Cynthia felt open.

“I’m sensitive on my inner thighs,” the champion whispered.

“Whoah, that makes so much sense,” Skyla shook her head. “I could have sworn it was your neck.” 

“You always like to tease down there when you’re necking me, Skyla,” Cynthia smiled.

“Okay!” Skyla crawled backwards down Cynthia’s body and took Cynthia’s panties down with her. Cynthia shivered as Skyla spread her legs and she felt the open air against her sex. “So it’s really your thing? Like in here?” Skyla placed a hand on the top of Cynthia’s thigh and brushed a thumb up and down the soft, sensitive, spot. 

Maybe it was luck, but Skyla nailed the exact area on the first try. For Cynthia it was the third most sensitive spot on her body right behind her clit and pussy, but what put it over the top was how often it went unknown by her lovers. At that perfect touch Cynthia let out a ragged moan and her hips bucked at Skyla’s hand. Skyla beamed. She had never seen the champion of Sinnoh lose herself to pleasure in that way. She knew for a fact that Cynthia brought other women to that state all the time, but the reverse was rare. She always seemed like she was so in control, even when she was the one getting pleasured. It gave Skyla a rush like no other, and she excitedly switched her grip and messaged the same spot. Cynthia’s reaction was intense yet again, as he back arched and she moaned. 

“You weren't kidding,” Skyla gasped, a devious smile on her face. “Oh Cynthia?” she sang.

“Hmm?” Cynthia managed.

“What do you want?” Skyla teased, gently caressing the woman’s inner thigh with one hand while she drew the index finger of her other hand gently up Cynthia’s slit.

“Please,” Cynthia gasped.

“You need to say it,” Skyla continued her sweet torture. “Don’t worry, no one will hear you.

Cynthia was so turned on it nearly ached. She knew Skyla liked to tease from time to time, but she’d never given the gym leader any ammo for it before. Now she had, and Skyla had utilized it immediately. Still, it wasn’t unenjoyable Cynthia thought. Of all the Unovan women that Cynthia enjoyed her time with, Skyla had been the first. By all means her trust in the gym leader probably ran the deepest, not to discount any of her other lovers or course. Cynthia smiled and swiftly sat up, startling the pilot. She grabbed the back of Skyla’s head and pulled her into a fierce kiss before leaving her lips and whispering in the girl's ear with hot breath.

“I want you to fuck me, Skyla.” if Cynthia was going to give the victory to Skyla, she was going to give it to her hard. Cynthia let herself drop back to the bed and admired the beautiful shade of red on Skyla’s face. It was her that had managed to catch the gym leader off guard this time.

“Yes,” Skyla broke out of her daze with a little fist pump before moving down between Cynthia’s legs. “Why don’t you and I have some fun?” 

Skyla placed a hand on Cynthia’s thigh and dragged her flat tongue up the champions sex, flicking the clit with the tip. She stroked Cynthia’s thigh with the well placed hand and eased the index finger of her other hand into Cynthia’s waiting folds. The champion groaned in pleasure as Skyla tongued at her clit and added a second finger to her slowly growing rhythm.

Cynthia knew she wasn’t going to last long now. Her excitement at the prospect only heightened her sensitivity as Skyla’s fingers and tongue worked magic on her pussy, the added stimulus to her inner thigh taking her to new heights. The thing was, of all the women in Unova that Cynthia had slept with, Skyla was the best with her fingers. Sure, someone like Roxie was well trained on her base and Lenora was experienced, but Skyla was a pilot. The Mistralton city gym leader was a gifted aviator and battler, and these weren't some dinky one person air crafts. Skyla flew cargo planes. Large hulking beasts dangerously subject to the lightest of turbulences, and always likely to draw the interest of wild pokemon. These planes had to be manually flown with a control panel that reached from the floor to the ceiling of a cockpit bigger than most closets. There was a reason that Skyla wore gloves: her fingers were her most valuable asset. They were fast, strong, dexterous, and good Arceus could they make magic happen in the champion’s pussy.

“I’m… so close,” Cynthia grunted, her mind assailed with endless waves of pleasure. Skyla had found her rhythm. Cynthia was so aroused the pilot had managed to slip a fourth finger inside of her. Skyla’s alternated between lovingly lashing Cynthia’s clit and kissing and sucking on the sensitive skin of her inner thighs. There was a burning pressure building up in Cynthia’s lower body, and she was all too happy to let it take her. Her own hands played with her breasts idly as her hips squirmed in an attempt to meet Skyla’s hand thrust for thrust.

And then it was white. Cynthia’s world was subsumed by pleasure as she came, her face thrown back in the loudest silent scream Skyla had ever witnessed. Her fluids coated the gym leader’s hands and face, as her body twitched and writhed in the throws of orgasm. The last thing Cynthia could differentiate from mind numbing pleasure was the soft brush of Skyla’s lips across her own, and then everything drifted away.

Skyla was in shock. She had seen Cynthia cum before. She’d seen it many times, and been the happy cause of it plenty. This? This was different. The Sinnohan Champion had passed out. Her body glistened with sweat under the sun, a red blush still on her face and chest. Her long golden hair framed her blissed out face and upper body as it fanned out on the makeshift bed. Her legs still occasionally twitched. Skyla had seen this before once or twice. Cynthia wasn’t the only person she’d been with, but it was rare even among her more usual flings. On them it had been the sign of a job well done, but on Cynthia? Seeing the champion like this made Skyla's heart swell. Too Skyla she was the picture of beauty, and she took pride in knowing she’d crafted such a sculpture with her own hands. She drew back from the champion and absentmindedly licked her fingers. 

When Cynthia awoke everything was dark.

“Oh Arceus,” Cynthia breathed. “Grandma was right, I really did go blind.”

“Whoa, I sure hope not.” Cynthia felt Skyla roll on top of her and smiled as the gym leader peeked into her tired half lidded eyes. “Oh no, your eyes. They’re gray!” Skyla pulled away with a haunted look in her eyes. “I’ll never fingerbang a girl again, I swear.” she clasped her hands together in prayer.

“Skyla,” Cynthia’s voice was hoarse from overuse. She reached out to caress the gym leader’s cheek. “My eyes have always been grey.”

“Wait seriously?” Skyla quit praying immediately and got up close to look in the champion’s eyes once more. 

“Well I suppose they might look more black depending on what I’m wearing,” Cynthia sighed.

“Is that natural?” Skyla frowned.

“As natural as Diantha’s rack.” Cynthia was too out of it for her usual decorum.

“What?” Skyla’s eyes lit up. “You didn’t, no way, that’s so hot!” she stopped and looked back into Cynthia’s eyes. “Wait so that means they’re…?”

“Very natural,” Cynthia confirmed. “Just rather impressive.” She smirked.

Cynthia attempted to sit up, but her core muscles failed her. Skyla was there to catch her before she could fall back on the blanket and help her sit straight. Cynthia looked around for the first time and noticed stars. Her and Skyla were cuddled up. The gym leader had used Cynthia’s fluffy black long coat as a blanket to cover them.

“How long was I asleep?” She wondered.

“Uh, well, I’d say around eight hours?” Skyla offered sheepishly.

Cynthia put a hand to her head and rubbed at her temple. Slowly she looked down and lightly prodded at her sex. She flinched and grimaced.

“You okay?” Skyla wondered, having watched the short self inspection.

“Amazing, actually,” Cynthia sighed. “Just a little sore.”

“I can help you get back to your place if you want?” Skyla offered.

“I’d like that,” Cynthia nodded.


End file.
